I'm still in love with you but we're just friends
by PinayGirlz4Lyf
Summary: Its a story about Newt and Meena's friendship throughout the years and how they became a couple. With a little Camp Rock crossover.
1. First Grade Years

_**Best friends for life**_

(Meena's POV)

My name is Meena Adalita Paroom. Me and Newton Livingston have been best friends since we were six years old. Both of us were still at first grade at the time. I was just a new student from Bahavia. On that day, I saw a blond hair and blue-eyed boy about my age was sitting at a corner of the classroom. Since I was a new student from a foreign country, I was shy to talk to all of those American kids, so I just sat there, wanting to talk to the boy with blond hair so bad, but was afraid I couldn't, but to my surprise, he started to approach me and boy, was I nervous!

"Hi, I'm Newt! What's your name?" Newt asked her.

"I'm Meena Paroom." I told him, in my thick Bahavian accent.

"So, you want to be my friend?" Newt asked me, innocently. To my surprise, I felt unusually comfortable around this boy so I decided to give it a try.

"Sure!" I said, excitedly. Him and I ran outside to play, until our teacher, Mrs. Rodsworth came in the room, she was a friendly old woman. Mrs. Rodsworth gave us a glare indicating we should return to our seats.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs. Rodsworth." Mrs. Rodsworth said. Class flew by fast that day. As class ended, I was happy to see my parents standing there. I wanted to tell them all about my new best friend. Of course, I spoke to them in Bahavian but I'll just translate this part for you.

"Hey Sweetie, how was your day?" My mother asked me.

"Fine, I made a new friend today." I told her.

"Really? What's her name?" My dad asked, interrupting our conversation. I looked at both of my parents, all ashamed. They expected me to make a few friend that's a girl. But how will they react when they find out that my friend is a boy?

"Actually, I made a new friend that's a..."Before I could finish my sentence, my best friend walked up to me and gave me what the Americans called a 'high-five' in Bahavia, we called it a 'Yak's finger greeting' but I liked what the Americans called it better.

"Hey, what's up, Meena?" Newt asked me, excitedly. My parents looked at Newt as if he were an alien from planet venus instead of a friendly American boy.

"Meena, who is this stranger and how come he knows your name?" My father asked me, suspisciously.

"Dad, this is my friend, Newton Livingston but he preferrs Newt." Meena explained.

"Well why didn't you tell us he was a boy?" My mother asked me, all excited.

"Meena, could you give your mother and I a minute to talk, please?" My father asked.

"Um, okay then." Meena said. Newt stood there next to me, smiling. He couldn't understand what my parents were saying so I just stayed there and listened. My parents were talking about something called an 'arranged marriage' being only six, I did not know what that was, why was my name and Newt's name being mentioned more than I could count. I just stood there, looking all confused at my parents. Newt saw my confused expression and decided to ask me something.

"Meena, what's wrong? You look confused." Newt remarked.

"My parents are talking about an 'arranged marriage' and I hear your name and my name and something about us becoming 'spouses.'" I explained, not knowing what my parents were talking about.

"Arranged marriage? Us being spouses? Meena, your parents sound funny!" Newt said, giggling.

"They do, do they?" I told him. Newt and I just played tag in the hallway while my parents talked about me and Newt becoming 'spouses' ten years from now and about arranged marriage. Back then, I didn't know what spouses were or what an arranged marriage is, but I was about to find out.


	2. Meena's Feelings

_**High school can change you**_

(Meena's POV)

Hello, this is me, Meena Adalita Paroom and I am now sixteen years old. Newt is still my best friend. We have gone through our elementary and middle school years together. When we finally reached high school, he was happy that he had finally met a friend that's a boy. It felt nice for me too, however it sometimes felt awkward since I was the only girl in the group. Our friend's name is Cory, Cory Baxter from San Francisco, California. After we met Cory, we decided to form a band called DC3. Newt was our guitarist, Cory was the drummer boy and I was our main vocalist. Cory and I went out for a while throughout high school but we broke up with each other. I could remember the day he went out with me as if it were yesterday, as I was in my room, doing my homework

**Flashback:**

"_Meena, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Cory says, blushing while he was holding my hand. I stared at him, blushing myself. I liked him as much as he liked me._

"_Sure, I'll be your girlfriend." I said, smiling._

"_Well then, lets make it official!" Cory says, winking. I was wondering what he had in mind when all of a sudden, he grabbed my face with his two hands and started kissing me passionately on the lips. He also gave me a bouquet of flowers._

"_Awww, Cory, that's so sweet!" I exclaimed, happily._

"_Well, you know how I do!" Cory says, matter-of-factly._

**End of Flashback.**

Those were the good memories. I remembered the day that he broke up with me and I remembered the day that we fought during the first date and eventually broke up. I guess you want to know what happened, so, here's the flashback.

**Flashback:**

_Cory and I were at the white house for our first date. When he first asked me out, he gave me flowers, which was pretty sweet. But unfortunately, I had to hide them in Mishboo's stomach. Mishboo was my Grandma Abgrinda Paroom's pet yak, which she wanted me to babysit since she had an emergency she had to handle in Bahavia. Anyways, you were probably wondering why I was hiding a bouquet of beautiful roses in Mishboo's belly, well its a practice in Bahavia that we hide our valuables like money, flowers, and whatever inside a yak's belly where its safe. _

_"Cory, where did Mishboo go?" I asked, obviously panicked._

_"Why do you care so much about that stupid yak?!" Cory asked, angrily._

_"Because he belongs to my grandma, if I loose him, I'm dead!' I exclaimed, angrily. I stormed away to find him._

**End of Flashback.**

Of course, I ended up finding Mishboo in the white house and I also ended up breaking up with my first boyfriend, Cory. I was finally done doing my Algebra homework when I heard a knock on my door, I opened it only to find my best friend, Newt. I smiled at him as he opened the door.

"Hey, how are you?" Newt asked, smiling.

"I'm fine." I said, lying. I wasn't fine, but Newt was too gullible to open his eyes to the obvious. I broke up with Cory because I was falling for my best friend. I hated myself for doing it but I never understood why I like him. There was a time in life wherein Newt did have a crush on me, but I didn't like him back then so I told him its best if we remained friends. We were both in the seventh grade that time. Boy, I wish I had a crush on him back then, but no, I had to have a crush on a Brazilian guy who I knew I couldn't have. I was thinking so deep about how I liked Newt so much that I didn't realize that I was staring at Newt like he was a perfect diamond, a girl's best friend. Newt avoided my gaze and started feeling slightly awkward.

"Anyways, Meena, guess what?" Newt asked, excitedly as he was jumping up and down like a three-year-old. Oh my god, he looked so cute while he was doing that.

"What?" I asked, hoping he'll ask me to be his girlfriend.

"I have a girlfriend now!" Newt exclaimed, happily. "Her name is Kiki Kannibal and I've met her by the park. Cory introduced me to her and her sisters earlier. Meena, I think I'm _in love_." Newt says, blushing and turning different shades of red. As he said he had a new girlfriend, I felt as if a heavy sword stabbed through my heart. How could Newt love someone else? He was supposed to love me. I mean, we've been friends since we were six years old. I was so upset, I didn't realize that I was actually crying.

"Meena, are you crying?" Newt asked me, concerned. I wiped my tears and face him with courage, I tried to cover it up. I didn't want him to know that I like him just now.

"Um,yeah, these are tears of joy. I'm just so happy that my little Newton finally has a girlfriend." I said, pinching his cheeks for emphasis so I could pretend he was like a little brother. After all, he was younger than me by a few months. I know, its weird falling for your best friend. Especially when he's younger than you by a few months. But if you were me, you'd understand why I liked him.

"Meena, I'm your best friend not your little brother." Newt said, laughing as he reminded me. Just then, Cory came in the room, it was another one of DC3's rehearsals. Finally, I was excited during rehearsals, because I can express myself without admitting to Newt how I really felt about him. So, I started singing the song I've wrote, I dedicated it on my feelings for Newt. Cory turned to me.

"So Meena, have you written any new songs?" Cory asked me.

"Um, yeah, I've written one, I've dedicated it to someone." I said, handing Cory and Newt the paper.

"_I wish you were mine_?!" Newt and Cory exclaimed together, shocked at the title. I blushed seven different shades of red as they read the title.

"Yeah, I currently have feelings for this guy and...."I was interrupted by Cory.

"We don't need to know any more about it." Cory interrupted. "Lets just get this rehearsal over with.

_I remembered the day we first met, we clicked right away_

_You were friendly to me and I was friendly to you_

_My only wish from you is one kiss or one hug, ooooh! _

_I just wish you were mine, I just wish you were mine,_

_I'd be the happiest lady alive! _

_Diamonds, clothes, lip gloss can't satisfy me, they're not the same_

_I just wish you were mine, yeah! _

As soon as the song was done, I turned to Newt and Cory to see of what they thought of the song. They just stared at each other and turned to me.

"Well, I kind of liked it, I mean....it has a great cord progression to it." Newt said.

"Well, its not really done yet." I admitted. "I just have feelings for this one guy."

"Well, I'm sure if he hears that song, he'll like it." Newt says, completely oblivious of my feelings for him.

"Anyways, I better get back to the white house before Sophie decides to touch any of my things again." Cory says, grabbing his backpack and leaving. I watch Newt and his sexy body.......oh my yaks! Did I actually say that? Stop it Meena, he has a girlfriend and you should be happy for him! But I couldn't help myself, he looked so hot in his jeans and his black t-shirt. I think he noticed me staring at him so I decided to cover it up.

"Um, bye Newt!" I said, waving goodbye. He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Bye dude...._ette_!" Newt said, smiling as he left my room. I heaved a sigh of relief. I'm so glad that's over.


	3. Arranged marriage?

(Meena's POV)

Hello, its me again.....Meena Adalita Paroom. It was Spring break and I was talking with Newt inside my room, Cory couldn't come today because he and his father had to meet Raven and his mother at the airport so today it was just Newt and I. He doesn't know yet that Cory and I had broken up so I decided today that I must tell him. He also doesn't know about my feelings for him, yet.

"Its not the same without Cory, right?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, totally!" I said, looking at the window and not paying full attention to Newt.

"So, have you found Mishboo at the White house?" Newt asked, curious about my Grandma's pet yak.

"Um, yeah, he's in the back yard taking his afternoon yak nap." Meena explained. I felt slightly guilty for giving Newt an allergic reaction. As it turns out, Newt is allergic to my grandma's pet yak which caused him to have rashes for a week. It's a good thing that I still have the recipe for grandma's anti-yak allergy remedy from Bahavia that was in our family for generations. He's now okay.

"Aren't we just lucky? I mean, both of us are dating somebody. I'm dating Kiki while you're dating Cory. I decided to take a break from Kiki for a while to hang out with my best girl bud!" Newt says, nudging me. I felt guilty not telling Newt that Cory and I are over so I decided to confess everything. I looked at him straight in the eye and sighed. "Meena, what's wrong?"

"Newt, I have a confession to make." I said. "Cory and I broke up two days ago." Newt looked at me shockingly and he felt sorry for me at the same time.

"Why?" That was all he could asked. "You two seem so into each other."

"I know I've lost Mishboo at the white house and everything and we had a huge fight at the white house. But our issue is more complicated than loosing an overweight animal. We just realized that we were not really into each other as we thought we were." I explained. "I mean Cory can be nice at times but he can also be kind of......mischievous. So I decided to break up with him." There was an awkward silence in the room for a while until somebody opened the door wildly.

"Meena, I'm back from Bahavia!" My Grandma Abgrinda Paroom called from downstairs in her Bahavian accent. Her accent was twice as thick as mine.

"Who is that?" Newt asked me, slightly creeped out.

"Oh no! I think that's my Grandma Paroom and she's back from Bahavia!" I exclaimed, all panicked. Newt just looked at me like there's no big deal.

"So?" Newt asked, not getting it at all.

"Newt if she sees me together with you or Cory then she'll think I'm dating either one of you!" I exclaimed, not telling him about the Bahavian culture. In my country, a girl should get married after her Sweetishka, a girl's 16th birthday. If she will not find somebody to marry, usually her grandma chooses her husband. If she refuses to marry then she is considered a disgrace to her family and possibly an outcast. But I didn't mention that to him because I could possibly loose my friendship with him. "So I told her that I have two best girl friends named Newtisha and Cara." I said, grinning deviously at him.

"Oh for the love of yaks! Meena, get your booty down here this instant!" Grandma Paroom yelled from downstairs.

"I also have a blonde wig, an extra skirt, an extra blouse, a bra and a pack of tissues in my closet....."I said, smiling deviously some more. Newt looked at me and gulped.

"Meena, why are you looking at me that way?" He asked, suspisciously and dumbly at the same time.

"Newt, would you pretend to be a girl named Newtisha so my grandma won't be suspecting us?" I asked, too fast that he couldn't get it at first.

"Meena Adalita Paroom, I mean it! You should open that door. I have two dressed I've skinned out of yaks. One is for you and the other is for Newtisha!" Grandma Paroom yelled downstairs, again. Newt knew what I was talking about when he heard my grandma.

"No, oh no! There is no way I am pretending to be a girl!" Newt exclaimed.

"Oh come on please? I'll pretend to be a boy for you if you have emergencies." I said, pouting my lips and turning on my Meena-charm which I knew he couldn't resist. Newt was trying to resist my charm but he couldn't.

"Fine! I'll pretend to be a girl, but you owe me big time." Newt says, grabbing everything except the bra and the tissues.

"You forgot the bra and the tissues." I told him. He looked at the bra and tissues and looked disgusted.

"There is no way am I wearing a bra, especially if its _yours_." Newt says, putting emphasis on the word 'yours.'

"Okay, but Grandma will be suspecting why _**Newtisha**_ has nothing up there." I said, pointing to his flat chest and poiting to my B-cup boobs. Which seemed quite awkward for him and I.

"Just tell her that 'Newtisha' is a late bloomer." He said, putting air quotes on the name Newtisha. I helped him put on the blouse and the skirt as quickly as I could. I could also feel my grandma coming near my door.

"Meena Adalita Paroom, if you are not going to open this door, I'll karate-open it on the count of three. One...two..._three_!" Grandma Paroom counted and karate-opened the door. We were slightly too late, since I only got Newt's skirt and blonde wig on but he still had his Red Sox t-shirt on, which was obviously for boys and it also made my grandma suspiscious. Newt and I faked a smile for grandma.

"Hey Grandma, I would like you to meet my best friend, Newtisha...._Anne_ Livingston." I lied, making up a middle name for Newt. He waved at grandma like a boy, now grandma wasn't falling for this one, not one bit.

"You know what Newtisha....something tells me you're not really a lady like my granddaughter. Something tells me that you're a..."Grandma stopped to rip the wig of Newt's head. "......a _man_! Meena, why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend?"

"But grandma he's not...."I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence since she have once again, interrupted me.

"Say no more, dear grandchild, we shall prepare a grand Bahavian wedding for the two of you. I knew you would find the right husband after your Sweetishka!" Grandma exclaimed, happily.

"But she's not.....and we're not.....we were never....okay I once....."Newt was stammering with words, not knowing what to say. He then turned to me. "Meena, why does your grandma want you to get married?"

I felt my stomach flutter around with guilt and embarrassment for not telling Newt about my grandmother's culture. so I just blushed at him and looked down in shame. My grandmother did the explaining for me, as usual.

"My dear future grandson-in-law, in Bahavian culture a lady like Meena should find herself a husband to marry after her Sweetishka. If she can't find anybody desirable enough to marry, her grandmother should pick somebody for her and if she refuses, she is a disgrace to the family. She should also have a baby by eighteen, if not then she is the curse of the family. I had a child at eighteen and Meena's mother had her at eighteen as well." Grandma Paroom explained everything, making Newt extremely shocked at Bahavian culture.

"Mrs. Paroom, this may seem quite awkward but Meena and I....."My grandma interrupted Newt.

"My dear boy, come here tomorrow, we will plan the wedding and it will happen a day after tomorrow at five pm." Grandma Paroom said, unusually excited. She started calling my parents about the wedding, my parents were excited, too. They've been planning my after-Sweetishka wedding since I was six years old. That would explain why I heard them talking about Newt and I becoming spouses and about arranged marriage when Newt and I first met at first grade. I mean sure, I had a crush on him but I don't want to marry him yet, I want to be good friends with him first and let him realize that I like him by himself and not by force like what's about to happen. Besides, how will Newt's girlfriend react? More importantly, how will Cory react? My stomach started having butterflies at the thought.


	4. Meena's dancing secret

(Meena's POV)

Hi, its Meena! I have a secret which Cory and Newt, my two best friends did not know. I dance the flamenco. The flamenco is a Spanish dance which did not come until the 19th century. I know what you're all thinking, why would a Bahavian be interested in a Spanish dance? Well the truth is, I love dancing so much. I was inspired to dance the flamenco when I watched a bunch of Hispanic dances when my parents went to see the president and the ambassador of Spain in the white house. A bunch of Hispanic dances like the macarena, the lambada, the flamenco and a lot more. I was inspired when I was only nine years old. Ever since, I've asked my parents to enroll me in flamenco dance lessons. I sat on my bed, waiting for my dance teacher, Aufno to arrive. Aufno was my guard by day and dance teacher by night. My parents hired him as my dance teacher as soon as they figured out he's a good dancer. Aufno entered the room wearing black jazz pants and a black top that most male dancers wore. He grinned at me as we started talking in Bahavian. I smiled as he entered. I love dancing! It was a way for me to escape my problems like arranged marriage and be all relaxed. But here's how our conversation sounded like in English.

"So, are you ready for another lesson?" Aufno asked.

"Yup, ready as ever!" I said.

"Okay, but lets warm up, first." Aufno said, leading the warm-up. We did a bunch of jumping-jacks, we bent to our left and to our right. We stretched our arms as well. Then he led the stretching, we put our left leg and then the right leg on a ballet barre and we rested our heads on our knees and started sliding our legs gently. We then did the splits to end our stretching. "Okay, now I've choreographed a new kind of flamenco dance. This is dancing by partners, it requires shaking of the hips and the splits. Would you like to do this, slowly?" We practiced the dance three times before we actually did the dance in full speed. I learn quite fast once it comes to dancing.

"Are you ready to dance in full speed?" Aufno asked.

"_Si_!" I exclaimed, in Spanish.

"Okay, lets do this thing!" Aufno said. We started doing the first few dance steps of the dance. Then, I heard something crash outside. I went outside only to see our garbage knocked down. "Probably the cats got to your garbage again." I just shrugged and started doing the whole dance with Aufno. As we ended the dance, I grinned at him.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed.

"Very good, Meena! For our next lesson, I'll teach you the flamenco with a combination of the cha cha." Aufno said, leaving my room. I finally changed out of my flamenco outfit and into my pajamas. I had moved my bed to its proper place. Since my dance lessons were over, I had a bad dream about my arranged marriage problem.

**Bad dream:**

"_Do you, Newton Livingston the third take Meena Adalita Paroom to be your lawfully wedded wife for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The Bahavian priest asked._

_Newt gulped. "I do." Newt said in a voice barely above a whisper. _

"_And do you Meena Adalita Paroom take Newton Livingston the third to be your lawfully wedded husband for rich of for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked. _

_I gulped. "I do." I said, not really happy. _

"_Then I now announce you husband and wife. You may kiss her." The priest said. _

_Just then, President Martinez started chanting. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" The president started to chant until everybody followed along. _

"_Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Everybody else chanted. _

_My grandmother glared at Newt and I deviously. "Kiss her or you two are cursed, buwahahahahaha!" My grandmother laughed like an insane villain. Newt and I almost had our lips against each others._

**End of dream. **

Thank goodness! I have just woken up from a terrible nightmare. I decided to go downstairs drink a glass of water. It always prevents nightmares. After that, I had no more nightmares and I slept soundly that night.


	5. The Dramatic wedding plan

(Meena's POV)

Hi, this is still Meena talking. Anyways, I cannot believe that my Grandma, Abgrinda Paroom has found out about Newt yesterday. The worst part is, she wants to plan a wedding and so far, there is no way of escaping this. The worst part is, both of my best friends were boys so I had absolutely nobody I could go to for advice. Newt is so not the person to ask since he himself is stressed out about my grandma. Cory isn't the right person, either since he is my ex-boyfriend and well....he's a _guy_ and just not the right person to go to for advice. So, anyways, it was the next day since grandma told us that she is planning a wedding for the both of us. I can see Newt pacing back and fourth, all worried.

"This is just wrong! Plain wrong! I can't be married to you, Meena." Newt said, worriedly.

"Look, Newt I don't like this more than you do and my grandmother is driving me crazy! But what else can we do about it?" I asked. Just then, Grandma Paroom entered the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Okay, its time to plan for my granddaughter's wedding! Okay, Meena.....I have this beautiful Bahavian yak dress for you which I have skinned. And for the groom." Grandma Paroom exclaimed, happily. "You can wear a blue or black tuxedo like they do in American weddings since you're American. Come on darling, I want you to try on this wedding dress!" I had no choice but to follow my grandmother. So, I went into my room and changed into the itchy yak dress. I'm not really sure how it looked on me since my thoughts were on Newt and I, walking down the wedding aisle together.

"You look _gorgeous_!" Grandma Paroom exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, sarcastically. Newt just looked at me and rolled his eyes while grandma wasn't looking. "Okay, I'm starting to make the invitations. The wedding will be at the DC convention center across the white house and....."My grandmother kept blabbing and deciding stuff for the wedding. I couldn't stand it any longer so I just cracked! I've finally cracked!

"Grandma! I do not want to get married with Newt. I mean, he is my best friend and I do not want to be married with him!" I yelled, angrily and impatiently. Newt watched me go on crack and looked slightly afraid. I didn't mean to scare him or make my grandmother mad but I cannot hide these feelings any longer or I will go crazy.

"I beg your pardon, young lady?" Grandma Paroom asked, in her scary Bahavian accent.

"You heard me! I refuse to marry him! I don't want to get married yet." I yelled. "Besides, he has a girlfriend and its not me! Its some girl named Kiki Kannibal." As grandma heard that Newt has another girlfriend, she turned to Newt.

"Young man, is it true that you have a girlfriend that's not my granddaughter?" Grandma Paroom asked. Newt looked slightly guilty.

"Yup, I have a girlfriend." Newt says, matter-of-factly.

"If that's the case, its okay if you don't marry my granddaughter because I have a prepared fiance for her." Grandma Paroom said. "Meena, tomorrow you are marrying my business partner, Shlapishko Barwicko." My eyes grew with shock as she told me that the guy she wants me to marry was Shlapishko. Shlapishko is a 23 year old Bahavian guy who was my grandmother's business partner in caring for yaks back at Bahavia. Grandma probably thinks that if I marry him then her yak business will be the most successful one in Bahavia. That may be true but Shlapishko is a total pervert who wants nothing but sex. I don't like sex with somebody who is seven years older than me. At this point, I'd rather be married to Newt than to Shlapishko but it was too late because Newt already told grandma that Kiki was his girlfriend. So, I had to refuse this.

"No! I will not marry Shlapishko! He is a 23 year old pervert and you only want me to marry him for good yak business!" I yelled at grandma. She glared at me angrily and started cursing in Bahavian. Then she started speaking English.

"Meena Adalita Paroom you are a disgrace to the family!" Grandma Paroom yelled.

"If I am then let it be, but I will not marry Shlapishko!" I yelled, now in tears.

"Oh yes you will!" Grandma Paroom yelled. I got tired of all this emotion and drama. So I did what I could, I ran downstairs, I got my bags and started paking them. "You are a **_disgrace_**! A _disgrace_! First, you refuse to marry Shlapishko! Perhaps you are forgetting that you aren't American and you can't just say no to your family!"Grandma Paroom grabbed a broom and was about to hit me with it.

"Enough already!" Newt yelled, interrupting grandma. "Don't you dare call her a disgrace or hit her with a broom. She is a true Bahavian girl. She wears the national outfit, she speaks her language fluently and she is not a disgrace!" Newt says, defending me. He was so sweet for doing this to me. But sadly, he doesn't know that my grandmother was in the Bahavian military since she was fourteen years old. She was a rebellious child when she was young so her father sent her to the military to teach her a lesson.

"Don't you tell me how to discipline my granddaughter!" Grandma Paroom yelled at Newt. I got tired of grandma yelling all the time. Newt turned to me all of a sudden.

"Is Shlapishko the guy you've been dancing the flamenco with?" Newt asked me. I just looked at him shockingly at this. I didn't tell Newt or Cory that I dance the Flamenco. But I was wondering how did he know.

"Did you guys spy on me while I was dancing?" Meena asked.

"What?! No." Newt said, obviously lying. Newt was bad at lying.

"Newt!" I yelled at him, angrily and impatiently.

"Okay, so me and Cory did spy on you." Newt said, guiltily, looking all ashamed.

"Newt, I can't believe you would do this to me! I'm running away." I said, grabbing my bags and my suitcases. The bus came to a full stop in front of a bus stop sign where I was standing. I quickly boarded it. Newt saw me left and tried to chase the bus but he knew it was pretty much useless. I looked at him, I was extremely mad at him and Cory right now. I can't believe he would spy on me like that. He went back inside the house all bummed out at everything that has happened.


	6. Reunion with Former Friend

(Meena's POV)

This is still Meena here. In case you're wondering, this whole story is in my point of view to make this all clear, okay? **(AN: I will write another story with the same plot as this one only with Newt's point of view)** Anyways, I am very disappointed at my 'so-called' best friends, Newt and Cory. I can't believe they would spy on me like that! I am still riding in the bus. As it wandered around the streets of DC through the night, I could do nothing but cry at the events that has been happening to me recently: arranged marriage, my parents expecting a grandchild from me, my two best friends spying on my dance lessons which were supposed to be a secret. I didn't know exactly where I could hide at this point so I decided to drop by my favorite place in the world, the mall. I got both of my bags and paid the bus driver his money. I went inside the mall and first I went to Starbucks, a strawberry-cream frappucino always calmed me down in situations like these. Then I began window-shopping, there wasn't much that I liked inside the mall. But as I went into this random boutique, where most of their clothes came from France, I saw this incredibly cute top that would look good with my skirt, so I entered the store and started checking out the price. When I found out that my money wasn't enough, I gently put the top back on the clothes wrack and I accidentally bumped into someone who looks extremely familiar. The girl had brown straight hair with bangs, she had adorable fair skin and deep-brown eyes. She looked part foreign but something about her was pretty much Caucasian. The girl smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie, Mitchie Torres" Mitchie said.

"I'm Meena, Meena Paroom." I said, she was surprised at my thick Bahavian accent.

"You know what, something about you seems extremely and weirdly familiar." Mitchie told me. "Where do you go to school?"

"Washington Prep." I responded.

"Hmmm, interesting! I used to go to Washington Prep when I was in the eighth grade." Mitchie said. "And you look like my science partner in eighth grade, I remember she was an Asian girl from Bahavia."

"Well, I'm from Bahavia, too. I could swear I had a science partner too back in eighth grade and I remembered she was part Mexican." I told her. "What's your complete name?"

"Mitchelle Aurora Marie Torres." She told me. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm Meena Adalita Paroom, remember, we were lab partners in Biology back in the eighth grade!" Mitchie stared at me for a long time and finally she's recognized me.

"Oh my god! _¡Jesús Cristo!_ Meena, is that really you?" Mitchie asked. She had a thick Mexican accent while speaking in Spanish but a light American accent while speaking in English.

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, I can't believe we're actually meeting each other after all of these years!" Mitchie said, grinning while looking at me and my bags. "Why do you look like you're leaving the country or running away?"

"Long story, I'm mad at my best friends and my family." I told her.

"Wow, what happened?" Mitchie asked, obviously concerned. Just then, another Latina-Caucasian looking girl came rushing over to us and she looked quite worried, scared and anxious. She started blabbing to Mitchie in Spanish, which I could not understand. "Um, Meena, this is my cousin, Hayley. Hayley, this was my former lab partner in eighth grade, Meena."

"What's up?" Hayley asked, nervously.

"Nothing much." I said. Suddenly, an idea hit me. Since Mitchie was my former lab partner, I decided it was a good idea if I could stay over for a week. I made a decision that I should ask them. I hesitated for a while. "Um, girls, I was wondering. Is it okay if I stay over at your house for a while?"

Hayley and Mitchie smiled at each other. "Okay!" The two girls said in unison, excitedly. Mitchie turned to me.

"How long would you like to stay?" Mitchie asked.

"What's the maximum time your mother will allow a guess to stay?" I asked.

"That depends. If the guess is a boy, only three days. If its a girl, than a week will do." Mitchie says.

"Can I stay over for a week then?" I asked. "I'm hiding from my two 'so-called' best friends and my family, especially my grandmother. I'll explain everything on the way home."

"Okay." Hayley said. She turned to Mitchie and I. "Oh and I have some news that I would like to share between us girls when we get home. Do not tell Tyler, _Tio_ or _Tia_ Connie just yet, okay?"

"Deal!" Mitchie and I exclaimed, together.

"But wait, who's Tyler?" I asked, Hayley.

"He's my stupid, annoying, dumb twin brother." Hayley says, rolling her eyes.

Mitchie, Hayley and I rode the bus home. The bus pulled in front of a Suburban-like neighborhood. They pulled in front of a house with the Mexican and American flag. It was a two-story house painted white with a red roof. There was a grill outside and an old swing-set. Mitchie and Hayley helped me with my bags inside the house. Mitchie told her mother that I would be staying over for a week and her mom approves. They showed me to Mitchie's room, where all of us girls can sleep and have a girly bonding time together, which I love since both of my best friends were boys and it was like heaven for me being together with best girl friends.


	7. A girl's night out!

(A whole story with Meena's POV)

I stared at the house, happy that I have finally found a place to hide from a lot of people. Mitchie helped me carried my bags inside the house. While I was inside, I saw a Latino-Caucasian teen boy about Newt's age. Grrrrrr! I felt anger heat up inside of me every time I hear the name Newt. Anyways, the teen boy was sitting next to another Latino-Caucasian man in his forties, both of them were drinking Red Bull while watching the Red Sox play against the Yankees. Oh my god, the Red Sox are Newt's favorite baseball team. Oh my yaks, Meena! Stop thinking about him, you're supposed to be mad at him and Cory! I was looking around the house, in the corner, another Latina-Caucasian girl was reading a book about Mexican history. I was busy looking around the house that I didn't realize that a Latina woman in her forties that looked like Mitchie's mom standing in front of us.

"Hi _Tia_ Connie!" Hayley said, giving the woman a kiss on her right cheek.

"Hi mom!" Mitchie said, kissing the woman on her other cheek. The woman kissed both girls on their cheeks. She took one look at me and smiled.

"What's your name, _mija_?" The woman asked. "I'm Connie Torres; Mitchie's mom and Hayley's aunt."

"So, lets introduce you to the family." Mitchie said. She started calling the others to the living room in Spanish. Mitchie turned to the young Latina-Caucasian girl. "Meena, this is my half-sister, Emily. Emily, this was my former lab partner in eighth grade, Meena."

I smiled at Emily. She looked so young. "Hi Emily, how old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned thirteen. Mitchie and I have the same dad but different mom." Emily explained. Mitchie then turned to the boy who reminded me so much of Newt, only he looked part Latino. Oh my words, Meena, stop thinking of Newt! You're supposed to be mad at him!

"This guy is Hayley's twin brother we've been telling you about, Tyler." Mitchie said. "He's my cousin. His dad was my dad's brother."

"Wait, _was_? What happened to him?" I asked Tyler.

"He died in a car accident when Hayley and I were only nine months. We were involved in the accident too but we survived. Somehow he didn't." Tyler says, looking sad.

"And this man over here is my dad, Reynaldo Virgilio Steven Evans-Torres. But he prefers to be called Reynaldo or Steve, just don't call him Virgilio." Mitchie says, giggling.

"If you call me Virgilio, I'll whack you upside the head!" Mr. Torres exclaimed, jokingly.

"Okay sure, _Mr. Torres_." I said, giggling. Mrs. Torres then turned to me.

"Meena, tonight you will be sleeping in Tyler's room." Mrs. Torres said.

"What?!" Tyler and I exclaimed together, both of us equally shocked.

"Yes Tyler, Meena is a young woman and you're a young man. So you should be a gentleman and give Meena your room for a week." Mrs. Torres said.

"But _Tia_, where am I supposed to sleep?" Tyler asked.

"You can sleep on the couch." Mrs. Torres said. "Tyler, can you lead Meena to your room?"

"Oh that's okay, I'll do it, mom." Mitchie said, volunteering. Mitchie and I grabbed my bags as we went upstairs. We headed straight in a thin hallway and stopped in front of a brown door with a poster of Jessica Alba, who was almost naked. I was shocked at the nearly naked Jessica Alba poster.

"Your _Tia_ Connie allows Tyler to have a poster of a nearly naked woman on his door?!" I asked, shockingly.

"Actually no, not really. You see Tyler has always had this insane celebrity crush on Jessica Alba and always have that nearly naked poster of her in the door. My mom doesn't exactly approve of it but Tyler has always been rebellious so she just gave up on him." Mitchie explained. I just shrugged. "So, anyways, Meena guess what we're going to have?"

"A flamenco party?" I guessed, excitedly.

"Nope, this is even better than a flamenco party." Mitchie said. I was wondering what could be better than dancing the flamenco all night. "We're going to have a girl's night out." I was totally happy when she said we're going to have a girls night out.

"Really?" I asked, even more excitedly.

"Yup; we're going to do stuff like do each others nails, do each others hair, eat junk food, talk about boys, watch romantic comedies and have a little girl to girl talk wherein we reveal our secrets that we only share among girls and the boys can't find out." Mitchie said. I was so happy when Mitchie said we were having a girl's night out. I mean, I could never have that with Cory and Newt. Grrrrr! I'm mad at those boys for spying at me, especially Newton. Anyways; Hayley and Mitchie were preparing for our all-night _girl's only_ party. Just then, Mitchie saw Emily still reading that book on Mexican history.

"Hey sis, you want to join us? We're having a girl's night out." Mitchie said.

"Sorry, can't, I have a huge history quiz I need to study for." Emily says, hurrying to her room. "To busy cramming!" Mitchie rolled her eyes and Hayley, Mitchie and I went inside Mitchie's room. First, we did each others nails, which was quite fun. We braided each others hair. Wow, I remembered the time that Newt actually braided my hair. I actually blushed at the thought of Newt and.....wow! I'm supposed to be mad at him. Why am I thinking about him? Stop it, Meena! It's not funny anymore. So anyways, after we braided each others hair, we had the biggest pillow fight of our life. After the pillow fight, we had a little girl talk, which I rarely experience, since I'm always surrounded by boys.

"Okay, it's time for girl talk. Who wants to go first?" Hayley asked.

"Ooooh, me!" Mitchie said, raising her hand.

"Okay, what's your latest secret?" Hayley asked. Mitchie started revealing her secret while Hayley and I listened attentively.

"Well, Hayley, you still remember Shane Gray from Camp Rock, do you?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hayley asked. I looked at Hayley and Mitchie, all surprised.

"Oh my yaks! You girls went to Camp Rock and you met Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect three?" I asked, excitedly. I couldn't control my excitement, I was a big Connect three fan.

"Yup; Hayley, Emily, Tyler and me went there last summer. We wanted to perform something as a band but I was banned from the final jam." Mitchie explained.

"You have a band?" I asked.

"Yup; I'm the lead singer, Mitchie is the guitarist, Emily is the bass player and Tyler is our drummer boy." Mitchie explained. "Anyways, Shane Gray asked me out shortly after the final jam's intermission number. So, he's my _boyfriend_. Can you believe that? He even dedicated that song 'I gotta find you' to me."

"Awwww, he sounds so sweet!" Hayley explained. Mitchie grinned widely at Hayley. "What?"

"So, when we were at Camp Rock I saw you checking out Nate while they were performing during one of the jams." Mitchie said. Hayley blushed five different shades of red.

"So, your point?" Hayley asked.

"Do you like _like_ him?" Mitchie asked.

"Um, yeah, that's kind of what I want to talk to you about. I'm in a crisis involving Nate." Hayley said. "Remember the time that Shane came to visit us and he brought his band mates along? Well, I took Nate to my room. He asked me to be his girlfriend and......he made me loose my virginity."

"He did what?!" Mitchie and I exclaimed, together.

"So girls, I'm now two weeks pregnant with Nate's child and he doesn't even know because he's so busy preparing for his stupid Asian tour!" Hayley exclaimed, obviously upset. Mitchie and I gave her a hug to make her feel better.

"So, anyways, Meena, do you have any problems or secrets you want to share between us girls?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, there is one complicated problem." I said. I sighed deep as I started explaining my whole problem. "Well, I have a lot of problems rolled into one. First of all, I'm falling for my best friend, Newt whom I'm extremely mad at the moment. My feelings for him right now are confusing because I'm mad at him and at the same time I want to be with him. That plus, I'm extremely hurt at the fact that he has a girlfriend. His girlfriend is a blond and she's a lot prettier than I am. That, then one day Newt decided to tell his girlfriend that he wanted to spend more time with his 'best girl bud' which is me. Then, my Bahavian grandmother saw Newt and I hanging out together just as friends and she thought we were dating so she started preparing a wedding for the two of us. You see, in our culture, it is a practice that a girl should get married after her 16th birthday. She can choose her own husband but her whole family has to approve of him first. My family has always approved of Newt so there's no need to consult my family. Anyways, if a girl doesn't find herself a husband, her grandma usually finds one for her. So she paired me up with her 23 year old business partner, Shlapishko Barwicko. I do not want to marry him because he's older than me. So, I had choice but I had to run away from home and hide from my whole family and my best friends, whom I'm mad at right now." As I explained everything, tears started forming in my eyes, I couldn't handle too many problems right now. Mitchie and Hayley saw me and gave me a hug.

"But one question though, why are you mad at that Newt guy?" Hayley asked.

"Well, I have a secret. I private dance lessons at midnight. I didn't tell anybody. But the following day, as grandma and I were planning for our wedding, Newt told me he knew that I dance the flamenco. I was wondering why he knows since I didn't tell him. So, I'm mad at him and my other friend for spying on me." I explained.

"So, who are you supposed to marry? Newt or Shlapishko?" Mitchie asked.

"At first, I was supposed to marry Newt but he told grandma that he had a girlfriend who wasn't me. So, she paired me up with Shlapishko. That's when I decided to run away." I explained. A tear formed in my eye so I quickly wiped it and sighed. "That felt good getting all of that out of my chest."

Just then, Mrs. Torres entered Mitchie's room. "Meena, Hayley, time for bed, its midnight!" Mrs. Torres said.

"Wow, I guess time flies fast when you're having fun." I said, giggling. I quickly went in Tyler's room and slept there, thinking about Newt over night. I didn't understand why I was thinking about him since I was still mad at him. I couldn't stop getting his smile out of my dreams. So I decided to sing myself to sleep before I completely go crazy.


	8. OMG, Jason Gray!

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

It was the day that I was suppose to leave Mitchie's house. Tyler's annoying alarm clock woke me up at six in the morning. For the love of yaks! I wasn't supposed to be up this early but somehow Tyler's clock thought so. Tyler came running into his room. I think he heard me curse in Bahavian because he stared at me as if I were a freak.

"Sorry Meena, today is supposed to be my shift at the _El Pollo loco_ and it wakes me up at six. I forgot to set it at a different time. My bad!" Tyler said.

"That's okay, I love waking up at six am!" I exclaimed, sarcastically. I went downstairs to the site of Tyler, Hayley, Emily, Mr. and Mrs. Torres eating pancakes.

"_¡Buenos días, Meena!_" Mrs. Torres greeted me in Spanish this morning, which was quite peculiar.

"Good morning." I said, grabbing some pancakes, pouring some syrup and started eating. I didn't have much of an appetite this early morning but I knew I had to eat for respect while at somebody's house. Mrs. Torres looked at me again.

"Meena, before I take you to the mall, Hayley and Mitchie would like to stop by the pharmacy across the street." Mrs. Torres said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They want to get some of Emily's asthma medicine." Mrs. Torres explained. I just shrugged. As soon as I was done with breakfast, I helped Mitchie out with the dishes. I went upstairs, packed my things and got ready. Mrs. Torres drove us to the pharmacy and waited inside the car, patiently. When Mitchie felt like the coast was clear, she turned to me and whispered something.

"Meena, were not really here for Emily's inhaler. We're here because Hayley ran out of pre-natal pills. My mother doesn't know yet that Hayley is pregnant." Mitchie explained.

"Oh, okay." I said, not really in the mood. I saw an ice cream place next door. Ice cream should calm me down. "Listen, I'm going to get some ice cream, alright?" I walked next door to the ice cream place and bought myself a cone of Rocky Road ice cream, which seemed delicious at a warm whether like this. I sat down by a dude wearing glasses. As he took of his glasses, he looked extremely familiar. He looked like Jason Gray, one of the members of Connect three. I wasn't really sure that it was him since most males look like him, so I just ignored him. He smiled at me.

"Hi I'm...."He was interrupted by me.

"......Jason Gray?!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Yup, that's me." Jason said. "Don't tell anyone I'm here."

"Can I have your autograph?" I asked, grabbing my notebook and a pen out of my purse and giving it to him. He quickly grabbed the notebook and pen and started signing it, he even put his picture there! "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." He said. Jason smiled at me with a flirty grin on his face. "So, connect three is having a farewell party tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go as my date......"

"My name is Meena, Meena Paroom." I said, grinning at him from ear to ear. "And sure, I would love to go to your farewell party."

"Okay, Meena, just come to this address at seven-thirty tonight." Jason said, writing down the address on a small piece of paper and giving it to me. "Be there!"

"Sure I will." I said, I know it's not that safe to accept an invitation from a complete stranger. But come on, he's Jason Gray from connect three! He may not be Newt, the guy whom I loved dearly but I needed something or somebody to get my mind off my problems. I went to Mitchie who was standing outside. Hayley was vomiting in the garbage, again.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Mitchie.

"She has morning sickness. Anyways, why did it take you long to buy ice cream?" Mitchie asked.

"It's a long story." I said, not bothering telling Mitchie about connect three's farewell party. Hayley went back from the garbage and took one of her pre-natal pills. Mitchie, Hayley and I went inside the car when Mrs. Torres was driving me to the mall. I got my bags outside and stepped out.


	9. I am sorryNewton

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

Hello everybody out there reading this story! Boy, a week at the Torres residence sure did came by fast, before I could say something like, 'Ickbob, master of the nose flute is the best!' Anyways, Mitchie's mom dropped me by the mall together with my bags.

"Bye Meena!" Mrs. Torres, Mitchie and Hayley called, together, the three of them waving at me.

"Bye everybody!" I called back at them, I grabbed my bags and went inside the mall. Things were a lot better now that I'm not mad at Newt or Cory anymore. I stopped being mad at both of them, especially Newt during the first night at Mitchie's house. I'm not really sure where I was heading, so I just went wherever my feet and mind would take me. I got tired of wandering around the mall without direction so I decided to grab a seat on the nearest benches. I eventually got tired of sitting down so I've decided to look in that same boutique where I saw that cute top that would go well with my favorite skirt. I saw it on display, it was still there, looking really cute and unsold. I stood there, imagining myself wearing that top with my skirt. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, I'm imagining myself wearing that cute top together with my skirt and matching ballet flats to go with that. To make matters worse, Newt was in my imagination!

**Imagination:**

"_Fancy running into you here, Ms. Paroom!" Newt says, with a flirty grin on his face. _

"_Why hello, Newton." I said, wearing my cute outfit I've been imagining myself in. _

"_You look sexy in that outfit, babe!" Newt exclaimed, spraying his mouth with breath spray. _

"_Oh my yaks! Thanks Newt." I said, with both of my arms around his neck. _

"_Meena......I......have......to.....tell......you......."Newt said, his voice getting distant and distant. "......something........"_

"_Newt, what is it?!" I asked, calling him. _

"_Meena......Meena.......Meena.....Meena......"Newt called, distantly._

**End of imagination.**

A tap on my shoulder interrupted and ended my imagination. I turned around to see who it was and it was Newt, standing there hanging his head, looking cuter than ever.

"Hey...." Newt said, in a voice barely above a whisper. I smiled at him. I wanted to have some fun with him by giving him the silent treatment and playing a joke on him. But I've missed him too much to even do that. Before I could think straight, I grabbed him in for a hug. I wanted a hug from him so bad, I didn't even bothered stopping myself. To my surprise, he hugged me back, although he hugged me awkwardly, but at least he gave me a hug and that satisfied me. I kept hugging him, like my life depended on it, I felt a tear of joy slid down my face and I quickly wiped it off when I saw my dance teacher/guard teasing me behind Newt's back, literally. Newt's back was facing Aufno and I could see him teasing us, especially me from across. Aufno was my guard/dance teacher/trusted friend. He, along with Hayley, Mitchie and Mrs. Torres knew that I loved Newt deeply. I grinned at Aufno, then at Newt, I didn't even dare let go of Newt.

"So, I've see you've met my dance teacher." I remarked, giggling. Newt looked at Aufno and at me, repeatedly.

"Wait, he's your dance teacher?!" Newt asked, shockingly. To my disappointment, Newt let me go out of his grip. Aufno smiled at Newt.

"Yup, I'm Meena's guard by day and her dance teacher by night." Aufno said. He then ripped his sophisticated looking black suit, revealing his fitting jazz pants and a black top which most Latino male dancers wore. The black top revealed so much of his manly muscles. He got out his portable CD player and soon flamenco music started filling the atmosphere of the mall. Aufno began his dance with his legs and arms in fifth position. Then, he started doing a series of classical flamenco dance moves. He was such a graceful dancer, I couldn't stop staring at Aufno at his _amazing_ talent. In the nearly ending part of the dance, Aufno did a short tap-dancing solo and officially ended the song with a split. Newt and I were so amazed at his talent that we couldn't do nothing but stare.

"Wow, dude, you're so good!" Newt exclaimed. Newt then turned to me with a sad look on his face. "Your grandmother wants you to come back for your wedding." As I heard this piece of news, I started to panic. I paced around the mall back and fourth, back and fourth. I started cursing in Bahavian, which slightly freaked out Newt.

"Newt, I can't go back home where Grandma Paroom will force me to marry Shlapishko Barwicko. I will absolutely not have a child with him and give my parents the satisfaction of having a grandchild!" I exploded. I said all of those a little too fast, which again, freaked Newt out. Suddenly, that's when the idea hit me. I could hide at his place! "Um, Newt, I was wondering if I could hide at your house temporarily while I find a way to escape my wedding with Shlapishko?"

"Well.......you know I would. But technically, my parents won't let me have a girl over at our house without the girl's permission." Newt says, feeling awkward. Awwww, he looked so cute when he was awkward. But by 'cute' I didn't mean the baby kind of cute, I meant the handsome kind of cute. Just then, across from us, I saw Newt's mom, Mrs. Livingston over at the women's undergarment department, checking out a bra and a maternity dress. I was suspicious but I guess Newt couldn't care less.

"Oh look, there's your mom over there. Let me go ask her permission" I said, leaving for the women's undergarment department of the mall before Newt could say anything. He watched me leave for the bra area of the mall, looking all freaked out all over again. I guess girls stuff freaked out the opposite gender. I slowly approached Mrs. Livingston and smiled at her. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Livingston!"

"Why good afternoon, Meena." Mrs. Livingston greeted me, surprisingly, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Boy, that sure was unexpected! Especially from Newt's mom. "So, anyways, what brings you here?"

"I'm just wondering, can I stay at your house for a while?" I asked. She looked at me skeptically, while looking through a bunch of maternity dresses. It was quite weird for a woman of Mrs. Livingston's age to be shopping for a pregnant woman dress and an extra bra but I guess she wanted to give Newt a sibling.

"Okay, sure for how long would you like to stay, sweetie?" Mrs. Livingston asked.

"Um, how about a week?" I asked, I prayed and hope that she would approve. "My parents are still in Bahavia planning for......"Oh no, I was doomed! I can't tell Mrs. Livingston that I'm possibly getting married. I don't want her to feel all sorry for me.

"For your wedding?" Mrs. Livingston guessed. I did nothing but stare at her in shock and gulped.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your mother sent me a long-distance invitation. She says your wedding will be in three weeks at the DC convention center and you will be married to a guy named Shlapishko Barwicko who happens to be your grandma's 23 year old business partner." Mrs. Livingston said, looking at me with deep concern. "You don't want to marry this guy, do you?" A tear started forming in my eye, again. I didn't want to cry so I tried to stop it, but sadly, they just kept rolling down my delicate face uncontrollably. Mrs. Livingston grabbed me in for a hug and patted me on my head as I sobbed.

"No, I do not want to marry Shlapishko! Mrs. Livingston, I don't mean to sound spoiled but everybody in my family is pressuring me to marry this guy!" I exclaimed, as I let all my feelings out, and boy did it feel good!

"It's okay sweetie, I understand. If you want, you can stay at our place for two weeks. I'll let you plan a way to escape your wedding. After all, a young girl like you shouldn't be married this early. Even if its part of your culture." Mrs. Livingston said. I smiled at her warmly. She sure did feel like a mother than my actual mother, that's for sure.

"Thanks Mrs. Livingston, it means a lot." I said. I was staring at the bra and the maternity dress with so much curiosity. "By the way, Mrs. Livingston, what up with the bra and the maternity dress?" Mrs. Livingston blushed seven different shades of red as I asked her this question.

"Can you keep this a secret from Newt?" Mrs. Livingston asked me. I didn't know why she wanted to keep a secret from her own son but I agreed to keep it.

"Okay, what's your secret?" I asked.

"I'm two months pregnant!" Mrs. Livingston exclaimed, excitedly. "Newt is finally going to be a big brother. I had to buy a new bra since its going to......"

"I don't really need to know this." I said, cutting her off. Mrs. Livingston just shrugged and continued looking through a wrack of maternity dresses. I came back to Newt, extremely happy and I smiled at him. "Guess what Newt, she said yes! I told her I'm staying for two weeks."

"What?!" Newt asked, shockingly.

"Please Newt, my wedding is in three weeks from now and I want to find a way to escape this wedding." I said, begging. Newt sighed deeply and looked at me straight in the eyes. Wow! I could just stare at his blue eyes forever.

"Okay Meena, if that's what you want." Newt said. "By the way, why was my mom shopping for a pregnant woman dress inside the mall?" I stared at him, not knowing what to say since I've agreed to keep Mrs. Livingston's secret from him.

"Uh......she's buying a lot of them because she's going to give them to the pregnant woman charity foundation. A charity supporting a bunch of pregnant woman who can't afford to raise a baby." I lied. I felt bad lying to Newt but I promised his mother I wouldn't tell him. To hide my guilt, a wide grin spread on my face and I put a right hand on Newt's shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"

"What?!" He asked, shockingly, giggling.

"You're it!" I said, matter-of-factly.

"You're going down, Paroom!" Newt said, as he started chasing me all the way through the mall while he was carrying one of my bags and I carried the other. We chased each other until we reached Newt's house. It's been a while since I've been here. It turns out, I beat Newt at this game of tag. I rock! "Meena, you've beat me!"

"I know!" I said, laughing. "Boy, its been a while since we've played tag."

"I know right? So, did Cory tell you something about that Shlapishko guy?" Newt asked.

"That Shlapishko killed my grandpa? Yeah, I already know that. You see Newt, Shlapishko was sixteen when he killed grandpa while I was nine. It was the official Bahavian independence day celebration. I was eating a nickishka and I saw Shlapishko shot my grandfather with a gun. My grandfather was writing his will in case he might die the following year. Shlapishko wanted 50% of his inheritance money but could only have 20% so Shlapishko killed him and that's how he died."I explained as I almost felt a tear forming in my eye again at the memory. In fact, one tear actually did come out but I wiped it and controlled it before it was far too late. "So anyways, where's the guess room?"

"Down the hall to your right." Newt instructed. I started unpacking all of my things and started getting settled in. I quickly changed into my gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt. But to my dismay, my red bra could be seen clearly through the shirt. Normally this was alright for me but I was in the presence of the boy, not just any boy but the guy I've been crushing on for quite a while. I quickly took it off and changed into a red one to match. I went outside of the room, grabbed a magazine and my iPod and started listening to some music in Newt's living room.

"Newt, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost seven, why?" Newt said. I panicked big time. I had to go to Connect three's farewell party which Jason invited me to. How was I supposed to be ready in just a half hour? I still had to take a shower, find the perfect outfit, get my hair and make-up done and ride the bus all the way to Jason's house!

"Oh my yaks, I'm late!" I exclaimed.

"Late for what?" Newt asked.

"For Connect three's farewell party. I accidentally ran into Jason Gray in an ice cream place earlier and he invited me." I explained. "I'm supposed to be on a date with him in a half hour. I need a shower!"

"The bathroom's across the hall. If you want to get out of the shower, let me know so I can cover my eyes." Newt said. I completely ignored him and ran into the bathroom. I took of my sweats, my red shirt, my bra and my underwear and went in the shower. I quickly shampooed my hair with my strawberry-kiwi shampoo, I soaped my entire body with a loofah thing which felt good, but I had to get ready quickly. I wrapped my hair and body in a towel before officially wiping it. Since I ignored Newt's warning, I dashed out of a bathroom wearing nothing but a towel that was two inches above my knees.

"Hey Meena, I've ordered some....."Newt cut himself off when he saw me covered in nothing but a towel. He couldn't stop staring, which now felt awkward for me. "God, wear some clothes!"

I went into the guess room and started blow drying my hair and brushing it. I put on all my undergarments. I started putting on deodorant and now my only problem is what I should wear. I looked through five different outfits before I decided on wearing a red dress that reached my knees and some matching heels to go with it. Although it was a red dress but it didn't look that fancy, it just looked cute enough for a party. I quickly put some lip gloss on my lips and some mascara and eyeliner on my eyes. I went outside the room to get Newt's opinion. "So, what do you think?" I asked, turning around so he could fully evaluate on my looks.

"Wow, you look......._gorgeous_!" Newt said, without thinking.

"Thanks Newt." I said, grabbing my matching red purse. I waved at him goodbye and started leaving the house. I went in front of the bus stop and waited for it. It drove me all the way to the streets of DC. The bus ride took about twenty minutes to get there. Just then, the bus stopped in front of a big white house that looked like a mansion. I knew I was here when I heard one of Connect three's songs bashing up the place.


	10. Connect Three's Farewell Party

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

It's me, Meena, excited as ever as the bus stopped in front of a big white house that looked like a mansion. I saw a lot of people crash the party. So many people who I didn't know very well were there. In one corner; I saw Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron and a lot of other celebrities whom I either recognize or didn't were there. I went inside the full house looking for Jason. I saw quite a few guys there who looked eerily similar to Newt. Oh my god, I wish he were here with me right now! Okay Meena, focus! You are not looking for Newt, you're supposed to be looking for Jason! I finally saw Jason, Nate and Shane talking in one corner, talking and eating some nachos with guacamole. On the other side there were a bunch of girls talking to each other wearing very cute outfits which I wanted. One girl had blond hair and was wearing a stylish blue dress without straps and it lasted until her knees and she had blue eyes, which remind me of Newt's eyes. Okay scratch that! The other girl looked Asian, either Chinese or Japanese. She was wearing a pink blouse and a black mini skirt with two inch heels.

"Hi Jason!" I greeted him, slightly shy since I was the only girl there with the unusual Bahavian accent.

"Hey Meena, we're glad you could come." Jason said, smiling.

"I'm glad too." I said, feeling as if somehow Jason was staring at my 'curves' which my dress showed a lot of. I covered my chest area because I felt as if too much of my....uh......chest were being seen. I knew I made the wrong decision to wear this red dress.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to my band mates. Meena, this is our drummer/guitarist, Nate and this dude is our lead singer who thought at Camp Rock last summer, Shane." Jason said. "Shane, Nate, this is the girl whom I met, Meena."

"Hey!" Nate greeted.

"What's up?" Shane greeted.

"Not much." I said, smiling at the two of them. It was official! I saw Jason staring at my lady-like curves. I felt uncomfortable around him so I did anything in attempt to start a conversation. "So, um, can you introduce me to those girls over there?"

"Sure." Jason said, leading me to the blond girl and the Asian girl. He first introduced me to the blond and then to the Asian girl. "Meena, this is Tess Tyler, daughter of pop star TJ Tyler. And this other girl is Ella, Tess' friend. Tess and Ella, this is Meena, a friend of mine."

"Hi Meena!" Tess greeted. Ella looked back and fourth at me and Jason and grinned.

"So Meena, do you like _like_ Jason?" Ella asked me. Jason and I blushed as Ella asked this question. Tess hit Ella upside the head.

"You got to forgive her, she's known to be a matchmaker during parties." Tess says, apologizing.

"Its okay." I reassured Tess. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tess, lets go find Caitlyn and Peggy." Ella said. "Maybe later Mitchie might be here." As Ella and Tess left, Jason turned to me with a grin on his face. Thank god he's not staring at my curves again!

"It's a little noisy in here. Do you want to come inside my room?" Jason asked. I thought this over and over again. It was kind of dangerous coming inside the room of somebody who happens to be a guy, especially a guy whom you've just met. I decided that I should be cautious around this guy, so I thought it might be a good idea.

"Sure." I said. Jason then took me up the long stairway. He lead me down a hall to the right. There was a poster of three different players from the Boston Red Sox. He led me inside his room. Inside his room were a collection of guitars, five birdhouses, a bunch of Red Sox collectibles and his whole wardrobe on display. I stared at the place.

"So, what do you think?" Jason asked me.

"It's great, really great!" I exclaimed, happily. I felt extremely comfortable around Jason. When I was with him, I actually thought I was over Newt. "I'm thirsty, could you get us some drinks?"

"Okay." Jason says, going out to get us some drinks. I was busy looking around Jason's room. As I was checking out different pictures, I saw this one picture of Connect three when all three of them were little. Nate was wearing a diaper and had chocolate smeared all over his face. Shane was wearing an underwear, a Barney t-shirt and a long cape and he was wearing his shoes backwards. Jason had a cowboy outfit on and he looked like he was crying. Awwww, that was so cute! Just then, Jason came back in carrying two glasses of what looked like pineapple punch. He saw me looking at Connect three's baby picture and blushed. "I can't believe you've just saw that!"

"Well, I did, sorry!" I said, giggling at the picture. "You three were so cute when you were little!" I said, pinching his cheeks for emphasis.

"Yeah but I'm a grown man now." Jason said, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever!" I said, grinning at him back. He handed me the glass. As soon as I sipped it, I was wondering why it was so strong so I spit it out. "Jason, what is this? Why is it so strong? Is it supposed to be strong?"

"No, its just pineapple juice, why?" Jason asked. I just stared at the glass for a long time. Since him and I seemed very thirsty, we finished one glass within five minutes. Him and I had fun and talked about the most random things. Jason and I had a second drink of pineapple juice. After our second glass, I felt unusually horny, dizzy and nauseous.

"Wow! This is one fun night!" I said, dancing around like a maniac. To my surprise, Jason started dancing like a maniac as well. I guess both of us were getting drunk. It turns out somebody accidentally spiked our drinks. At this point, I didn't care if somebody spiked our drinks since I felt really horny. I could see that Jason was getting horny as well since he started staring at my curves.

"You look sexy tonight!" Jason exclaimed.

"Really? I'm super flattered." I said, not feeling myself. Jason couldn't stop staring at me.

"Meena, I have something to tell you." He said. "I love you! Would you be my girlfriend?" I was surprised as he told me that he loved me. I was even more surprised when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I blushed big time as he asked this question. Now to answer his question, I would love to be his girlfriend but what about my feelings for Newt? I quickly evaluated my feelings for both Newt and Jason. As the thought of Newt entered my head, I didn't feel the right chemistry I should feel when you like someone. But when the thought of Jason entered my head, I almost went completely crazy. Is this just insane hormones or is he really the one? I really didn't know the answer to that question but I finally made up my mind. Its official, I think I'm finally over Newt!

"I love you too, Jason and I would _love_ to be your girlfriend." I said, jumping up with both of my arms wrapped around his neck. Jason had a flirty grin on his face. Him and I both looked drunk and horny but we both didn't really care. Just then, Jason turned around, popped some random CD in the CD player and grabbed something. He turned around with a red rose in his hand while some slow, romantic love ballad filled his room.

"Ms. Paroom, may I have this dance?" Jason asked, in his convincing British accent. I giggled at his.

"Why, sure!" I said. I put my left hand on his shoulder and my right hand together with his left hand. While he had his right hand my waist and his other hand holding my hand. We started slow-dancing along with the romantic music. As the whole song ended, we looked at each other deeply in the eyes. Wow, I felt like I could stare in his hazel eyes forever! I was so caught up in staring into those eyes that suddenly he planted a passionate kiss on my lips. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds but it felt like forever. As he let go, I continued staring in his eyes.

"Meena, I'm so sorry if I kissed you on the first date, I don't know what...."He started explaining everything but was interrupted by me. I let my hormones do the talking for me by pushing him on the bed.

"Its okay honey, you're all mine!" I exclaimed. I guess those spiked drinks had a horny affect on me because I started kissing him wildly like my life depended on it. He pulled me away from the kiss.

"Meena, this is just wrong, we shouldn't be doing this." He said.

"But I want to, I want to!" I exclaimed, not feeling myself. Without thinking, I pulled him in and started kissing him again. This time, I felt my tongue explore inside his mouth. I actually gave him a French kiss! To my surprise, he didn't even try to stop me. In fact, he started taking off his shirt. I started taking off mine. Next thing we know, we started doing something that we both might regret later. We must've fallen asleep because I found myself waking up at six am in Jason's bed. We were both naked and he had his arms around my waist. I was shocked to find myself in this situation. I looked at Jason and I could see him still asleep. I gently shook him to wake him up. "Jason! Jason wake up! Look at us!" Jason rubbed his eyes and looked at his surroundings, he was equally shocked to see me in his bed and both of us not wearing anything.

"Did something happened between us last night?" He asked, dumbly. I gulped.

"I think so....."I said. I suddenly felt nauseous from the alcohol last night. "Jason where's the bathroom?"

"Right over there." He said, pointing to the white door next to his five birdhouses. I ran there and quickly vomited in the toilet. "Meena, are you alright?"

"No, I still feel sick after I had those drinks from last night." I said. To make matters much worse, Jason heard somebody knocking on the door. Thinking it was either Nate or Shane, he opened it. But as he opened it, there revealed my best friend, Newt.

"Hey dude I'm here to...."He stopped himself as he saw Jason completely naked. Not knowing what to do, he covered his eyes. "Dude, could you wear some clothes? I don't feel comfortable talking to a naked person."

"Sure." He said, starting to put on his underwear, jeans and his weird Pirates t-shirt. Jason called me. "Meena, some dude is here waiting for you."

"Wait, I still feel nauseous!" I yelled from the bathroom. Newt looked inside the bathroom, all worried. I vomited once more in the toilet, I flushed it and wrapped myself in a towel. "Okay, what do you....."I cut myself off to see Newt standing there. His face showed a mixture of two different emotions; sadness, worry and disgust.

"What happened to you last night?" Newt asked me. I felt guilty for what I've done last night so I hung my head in shame.

"That is none of your business, Newton!" I yelled. I also felt guilty for yelling at him but I didn't want him to find out what happened between Jason and I last night. I expected him to be mad at me but to my surprise, he just smiled and patted me on my shoulder.

"Get your clothes on, I'm taking you back." He said. I just grabbed my clothes and quickly changed in the bathroom. I went back fully dressed. Newt grabbed my hand and started walking me home. I could see the jealous glare on Jason's face as he held my hand. I just ignored him. Newt and I waited in front of the bus stop for what seemed like forever but was actually only ten minutes. As the bus came, Newt and I went inside. I grabbed a seat next to him. We just sat there silently and we hadn't said a word to each other throughout the whole ride. As we hopped off the bus and came into his house, Newt turned to me. "So, um, you still haven't answered my question. What happened between you and Jason last night?"

"Newt, I told you I don't want to talk about it!" I exclaimed, impatiently and guiltily at the same time.

"Alright, its okay if you don't want to tell me." Newt said. "But Meena, we're best friends and of course we should share some secrets."

"Well, I guess some secrets aren't meant to be shared with you." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Okay, but I have a secret that I'll share with you, my best friend." Newt said. "My mother is two months pregnant so I'm becoming a big brother!"

"Really?" I asked, pretending like I didn't know. "That's great, Newt! You're going to be a big brother!"

"You're still not going to tell me?" Newt asked, turning on his Newton-charm to me. I couldn't stand it any longer, I could feel the guilt burning up inside of me. So without thinking, I blurted out everything.

"Jason and I had sex last night in his room!" I exclaimed, guiltily. Newt just stared at me for a long time. He looked surprised that I would do such a thing.

"But Meena, you're supposed to be married to Shlapishko pretty soon." Newt said.

"I know, but I can't help it. He's so cute, sexy, kind, gentle, delicate, sweet, awesome, talented and....well I ran out of adjectives but you get my point." I said. Newt and I entered the house. As we entered the doors of the Livingston residence, Newt and I could see Mr. and Mrs. Livingston sitting on chairs. Shlapishko tied Mr. and Mrs. Livingston's hands behind the chairs with rope and put some tape over their mouth. So basically, the two adults were squirming around and were hostages of Mr. and Mrs. Livingston. Somehow, Shlapishko has managed to enter the Livingston residence without my grandma. I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Livingston with pity in my eyes while I looked at Shlapishko angrily. Newt just stood there dumbly, I could swear I almost saw a tear in his eye but he wiped it away quickly. Shlapishko stood there carrying a whip in one hand and a gun in the other and smiling deviously at me.


	11. Unpleasant Encounter

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

**Authors Note: In this story, I made up a fictional historic event between two fictional countries which are not mentioned in the actual show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not Meena Paroom, Newt Livingston, Cory Baxter, Jason Stickler or any of the Disney characters mentioned in this story. I only own the original characters like Shlapishko, Grandma Paroom and Aufno. **

As Shlapishko stood there carrying a belt for whipping on one and a gun in the other, I could do nothing but stare in a shock. Shlapishko was such a bold guy for even doing such an evil deed! Newt stared at Shlapishko with anger in his eyes. I couldn't blame him for being mad. I mean, Shlapishko was torturing his parents, especially his pregnant mother.

"Hey don't torture my pregnant mom or my dad!" Newt exclaimed, running to his mom to save him. I appreciate what he was trying to do but it was just too dangerous.

"Newt, that's not a...."I was about to warn him about Shlapishko but he wouldn't listen to me. That's when Shlapishko aimed the gun at Newt. As he saw a gun, he stopped at his pace.

"Shut up, blondie!" Shlapishko exclaimed in his Bahavian accent, like an insane villain in one of the movies. Newt obediently followed and backed out as he gulped. Shlapishko cleared his throat and faced us. "Now, you're probably wondering why I trying to harm your dear pregnant mother and your father." Shlapishko said to Newt.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering! What do you want from them?" Newt asked. I saw a tear form in his eye as he was watching his parents suffer in the clutches of my 'so-called' fiancée. I couldn't stand to see him this way. That little fucking yaks tail will pay for what he has done! Sorry for my language, people, but this story is rated PG-13.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to see your mother tortured. So, you want her and your father saved I assumed?" Shlapishko asked.

"Of course!" Newt yelled.

"Well, I will let go of her and your father on one condition." Shlapishko said.

"What's your condition?" Newt asked.

"I'll release your mother if Meena agrees to marry me and have at least one child with me." Shlapishko says.

"What happens if she doesn't want to marry you, jerk?" Newt asked. Shlapishko got out two guns and pointed one on Mr. Livingston and the other at Mrs. Livingston for effect but didn't actually fire the guns.

"Then you can say _hasta la vista_ to both of your parents, _forever_!" Shlapishko exclaimed, evilly. It's official. Shlapishko was a criminal and an evil man! This is an uneasy situation. If I don't marry Shlapishko, then he will kill Newt's parents and for sure he will be mad at me and I don't want to loose my friendship with him just like what almost happened before. If I do marry Shlapishko, I will have to suffer in the clutches of an evil 23 year old man and I'd have to have a child with him or else I'm considered bad luck for my family. So, I'd have to choose between loosing my friendship or suffering under the clutches of an insane man. Shlapishko turned to me and Newt. "So, what's it going to be you two?"

"I don't really know." Newt said, about to burst into tears but he had to hide it and remain strong for his parents. I was thinking over my decision. I've finally decided that its better to suffer now and feel good for saving my friendship later by marrying Shlapishko. I had to sacrifice myself for my best friend. I turned to Shlapishko and gulped.

"Shlapishko, I would like to marry you in three weeks." I said, gulping. Newt just stared at me.

"But....but....Meena....are you sure you want to...."Newt was stammering with words.

"Very well, then!" Shlapishko said, releasing Mr. and Mrs. Livingston from his clutches. Newt's parents went over to him and gave him a hug. Newt was just staring at me with pity in his eyes. At this point, I felt pretty hopeless. I knew it was wrong marrying somebody else since I had a boyfriend. But I had to save my best friend's parents from being killed! I'll just try to have a marriage annulment after three months so Jason would never even know that I was married. "So, the wedding will be in three weeks from now, Sunday, five pm at the DC Convention center."

This was it. This was really it. It was the third week since most of the drama in my life had happened. Today is my most dreaded day, my wedding day. Yes, today is the day that I'm supposed to become Mrs. Meena Adalita Paroom-Barwicko. I was so glad that Jason and his brothers are somewhere in Asia . I stood there in the left side of the altar wearing a yellow Bahavian wedding dress skinned out of a yak which my grandmother made for me. Shlapishko was wearing a stupid powder blue tuxedo which belonged to my father. He rarely wore it, so he gave it to my 'arranged' husband. Shlapishko was standing on the right side, together with Newt who was the best man in the wedding. I could actually see Newt looking sad and emo at the same time. Newt was wearing a black tuxedo. He was standing there together with Mr. Baxter, it looks like Cory is running a little late since he wasn't there, yet. On the left side, where I'm supposed to be at, were the bridesmaids; Mitchie and Hayley. The two girls were wearing a matching powder blue bridesmaid gown. Emily standing there with Mr. And Mrs. Torres and Tyler. Emily was wearing some long white gown while wearing high tops! That was something unusual to wear at a wedding! Ickbob was there in one corner playing some traditional Bahavian wedding music with his nose flute. My dad requested him to fly all the way from Bahavia to play at this wedding. Everybody was there; Newt, President Martinez, Sophie, Mr. Baxter, Raven, Mitchie, Hayley, Tyler, Emily, Mr. and Mrs. Torres and the only two people who were missing are Stickler and Cory. I sighed and turned to the Bahavian priest in front of us. Shlapishko tried to hold my hand but I let go of his grip.

"We are all here today to witness the love of Mr. Shlapishko Kanoosh Barwicko and Ms. Meena Adalita Paroom and join them together in the hands of God and marriage." The priest said in his thick Bahavian accent. "Is there any reason why these two lovebirds should not be wedded? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Just then, Cory and Jason Stickler finally came in the doors. But it would appear that they are dressed in baggy shorts and shirts and not dressed for a wedding. The two boys walked up the altar.

"He can't marry her, he's a dang criminal!" Cory exclaimed, angrily.

"And we have some evidence." Stickler said, holding up a video that said 'Shlapishko Barwicko's criminal record' on it. Shlapishko gasped and looked at the two boys nervously.

"Where did you two get that video?" Shlapishko asked, starting to panic.

"My dad is the director of the CIA." Stickler said, with pride in his voice. "I bet the people at this wedding would love to see you and your criminal record." Shlapishko grinned deviously.

"I bet they would, but unfortunately there is no TV or DVD player so I guess we should continue with the wedding." Shlapishko said.

"Not so fast, Shlapishko, we have a portable TV and DVD player right here." Cory said, pointing to the DVD player and the TV right next to him. Cory and Stickler quickly set up the TV and the DVD player and popped the DVD for the people to watch. The DVD started playing and everybody saw it. The documentary explained that Shlapishko was the guy who killed Meena's grandfather when he was sixteen years old. The only reason why he killed him was for money. Grandpa Paroom was writing his will a year before he might die, since it was another practice in Bahavia to write a will before you die. Shlapishko wanted fifty percent of Grandpa Paroom's money but he would only give Shlapishko twenty percent. Shlapishko threatened to killed the old man if he didn't give him what he wanted. Grandpa Paroom refused so Shlapishko killed him. Yes, I, Meena Adalita Paroom witnessed everything that had happened because I saw it happen when I was only nine years old. After that incident, I have a fear of blood. When the video finished, everybody looked at Shlapishko, angrily.

"Wait, you killed my husband?!?!" Grandma Paroom exclaimed, angrily. "I thought he died because of prostate cancer."

"Yeah, I faked the stupid old man's will." Shlapishko explained, arrogantly. "And to know the Paroom family is nothing but a bunch of yak-loving gullible idiots!"

"I thought you loved yaks. I mean, you're my business partner in raising yaks." Grandma Paroom said.

"You fucking idiots! I'm not really Bahavian, I'm _Dubinian_! I love oxes and not yaks!" Shlapishko yelled. There were gasps from all the Bahavian sponsors at Meena's wedding. There were a few gasps coming from the Americans as well. "My name isn't really Shlapishko Kanoosh Barwicko. My name is actually Saruzo Karpiesh Yaduka and I'm not really twenty-three, I'm actually fifty and I look insanely young." Everybody just stared at 'Saruzo' shockingly.

"But...but....but....how did you....why did you????" My father asked him, stammering for words.

"When I was twenty-one years old, Bahavia and Dubinia had war to resolve everything that had happened 800 years ago between both countries. I was one of the Dubinian soldiers fighting against the Bahavian soldiers during the Fall of Dubinia. Of course Bahavia won that war since they had 10,000 soldiers and Dubinia only had 1,000 soldiers. I really wanted to get back at Bahavia for making us look bad in history. So what I did was I faked my own death when I was forty years old. I escaped all the way to the Bahavian dessert and lived in a small house made out of rocks for ten whole years, I lived off yaks milk and goat meat for ten years and I got water out of a well. Then I got tired living in a desert for ten whole insane years. So I had an insane idea. I cut my long hair, I shaved my beard and mustache, I changed my name, birth date, birthplace. I also changed my citizenship to Bahavian. When I found out this old lady is related to the ambassador of Bahavia to America, I decided to take advantage of the fact that her sixteen year old granddaughter is unmarried. Since women aren't allowed to be president in Bahavia and since her parents are ambassador of Bahavia to America and there could be a chance of one of her family getting involved in politics. I was hoping that one day I could become president of Bahavia, making the country the poorest country in the world, buwahahahahaha!"

"So let me get this straight." President Martinez said, turning to Shlapishko, who was actually Saruzo. "You fought in war when you were younger, lost the war along with your country, faked your own death, lived in a desert for ten years, changed your whole identity, pretended you're Bahavian, took advantage of Meena and her grandmother just so you could become president of Bahavia and make it the worst country in the world?"

"Duh! Boy, nowadays people can be more stupid than a yak wearing diapers!" Saruzo exclaimed. There was awkward silence in the convention center. It turns out, Saruzo is a dumb villain since he didn't try to escape.

"Arrest this foul man!" Grandma Paroom exclaimed, angrily. The cops came in the entrance and chased after Saruzo everywhere. Saruzo was a fast runner so the cops had a hard time catching him. One of the cops finally got him.

"Hands behind your back!" The cops demanded Saruzo. He obediently followed and the cop handcuffed Saruzo and took him to the police car. "You're under arrest for sexual abuse, forgery, faking your own death, theft and a lot of other crimes I'm too lazy to mention."

"Do you stupid people have a warrant of arrest?" Saruzo asked. The cop who caught him held up a small certificate.

"Yes we do, you're a wanted man in Bahavia." The cop said, dragging him to the police car. Saruzo did the fuck sign to Cory and he grinned at Shlapishko. As soon as the police took Saruzo away to the police station, everybody inside the convention center stared at each other awkwardly. Ickbob stopped playing the nose flute and the Bahavian priest turned to the people and grinned.

"Since that foul man is arrested why don't we celebrate by dancing the yakarena?" The Bahavian priest asked. Soon, everybody started dancing the yakarena except for me, Newt and Cory. We just escaped the convention center and went back home secretly while everybody was partying like crazy party animals. I'm finally glad this wedding didn't continue, I'm happy that Saruzo was finally arrested, I'm happy that Newt will be a big brother soon and I'm happy that all my troubles are finally over. Newt, Cory and I agreed to meet at Newt's house tomorrow for a little celebratory DC3 jamming session. As soon as I was home, I took off my wedding gown, washed my face, brushed my teeth and went to bed and slept like I've never slept before.


	12. The News

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

**Author's Note: The title of this story is "I'm still in love with you but we're just friends" **

**As you all know, the title of this story consists of two Jonas brothers songs. Just a little reminder that I do not own the Jonas brothers songs, they do. I apologize for any inconveniences. **

Cory, Newt and I were at Newt's house for the DC3 celebratory jamming session. It was the day after Saruzo got arrested. I wrote a song about my happiness for everything. Cory, Newt and I were playing the song right now and recording it on Cory's laptop. I named the song 'Perfect Happiness.' As soon as we were done with the whole song, Cory grinned at me.

"That was great, Meena!" Cory said.

"Yeah, awesome!" Newt agreed. I smiled at both of them.

"Awwww, thanks guys!" I said. "Group hug!" I went to them and gave them a hug. As I gave them a hug, I suddenly felt nauseous. I didn't have a head ache or a stomach ache, I just felt like I needed to barf. I didn't understand why I felt like this. I quickly pushed Cory and Newt out of the way and ran to the bathroom. I went to the toilet and made those vomiting sounds. Newt and Cory followed me and watched me.

"Meena, are you okay?" Newt asked, concerned.

"I don't think so, I think I might...."I interrupted myself to vomit in the toilet. Boy did I feel really sick! I continued vomiting in the toilet.

"Meena you don't sound well." Newt said.

"Do you want us to bring you to the doctor?" Cory asked.

"That would sound good." I said, crocking. I quickly flushed the toilet and put a scrunchie on my on my hair. Newt handed me a paper bag.

"Here have this, in case you want to puke again." Newt said. He was such a sweet guy, caring for me. Cory started getting the cordless phone and started talking to somebody on the phone. He hung up and turned to Meena.

"Come on Newt, we're bringing Meena to the hospital." Cory says, dragging me and Newt to the bus stop and we waited there for a few minutes. The bus ride only took about ten minutes going from Newt's house to DC General Hospital. As we were passing by a pizza place nearby the hospital, the smell of pizza made me nauseous again. However, Newt and Cory wanted pizza.

"Dude, after we take Meena to the doctor can we have some pizza?" Newt asked, sounding hungry.

"That sounds good, would you like some, Meena?" Cory asked.

"No thanks, I don't like the smell of pizza." I said, trying to control the vomit from coming out. Cory and Newt looked at me with shock.

"But Meena, you love pizza!" Newt exclaimed, shockingly.

"How come you hate the smell of pizza all of a sudden?" Cory asked.

"I don't know." I said. I couldn't control the barf any longer. Its a good thing I still have the paper bag Newt gave me. I started to vomit in the bag. I barfed in there and I suddenly felt thirsty. I guess puking too much was dehydrating me.

"Oh, that's right, you're sick." Newt says, remembering. He rubbed my back to make sure I was alright. I was wondering why I felt grumpy all of a sudden. But I grabbed a hold of Newt's arm and threw it off of me.

"Of course I'm sick, Newton why can't you understand that!" I exclaimed, I was extremely grumpy. I could tell Newt couldn't understand why I was acting this way and neither could I. I probably didn't get enough sleep like I thought I did.

"Wow, Meena, do you have PMS?" Cory asked. Newt looked at Cory dumbly.

"Dude, what the hell is PMS?" Newt asked.

"Dude, you know when girls have their monthly thing, they...."Cory started explaining but Newt cut him off when he heard 'monthly thing.'

"Okay, I know what a monthly thing is, my mom has it, Meena has it and I've learned about that in health class in the seventh grade and it was the most awkward lesson ever and I don't need you explaining it again." Newt says, cutting off Cory. The three of us went to the doctor's office and the receptionist looked at me.

"Miss, Dr. Herrera will be seeing you now." The receptionist told me.

"You want us to come with you?" Newt asked me.

"No thanks, Newt. I can do this by myself." I said. I went inside and was greeted by a Latina-looking doctor. She smiled at me.

"Have a seat, young lady." Dr. Herrera said. "So, I've been told that you've been sick, am I correct?"

"Yes doctor." I said. Dr. Herrera started asking me a bunch of embarrassing question.

"Have you felt your breasts getting tender or unusually sore?" The doctor asked me. Boy, its a good thing Newt didn't come me or he'll suffer awkwardness. I felt my breasts and noticed that they did felt tender.

"They feel kind of tender." I told her.

"I see. So, do you feel the urge to urinate more than usual?' Dr. Herrera asked. I did notice that three days ago, I kept going back and fourth to the bathroom.

"Yes, doc." I said.

"Is your menstrual period regular?" She asked me. I thought for a while. My period was a week late.

"I'm late by a week." I told her, feeling quite awkward.

"Okay, so lets review all your symptoms. You have tender breasts, you need to pee more often, you're a week late on your period and you vomit at random times in the day and you have mood swings, am I correct?" She asked.

"Yup." I said.

"One more question. Have you been sexually active recently?" She asked. I thought over at this question.

"Yeah, about three weeks ago, why?" I asked. Dr. Herrera handed me a pregnancy test. "Why don't you take a test, okay?" I obediently grabbed the pregnancy test to her and followed the instructions on the label.

"Are you done taking it?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, could you please give it to me? I still have to make more tests with you just to be sure." Dr. Herrera said. After a series of complicated tests, she came back with my results. "Ms. Paroom, I have some bad news for you. I mean, this would be good news if you're ten years older and married but you're only sixteen, am I correct?"

"Yup, I'm sixteen so what's wrong with me, doc?" I asked.

"Meena, you're three weeks pregnant." Dr. Herrera said. I stared at her like she was a crazy woman. I analyzed everything that has happened and it all makes sense. I rubbed my tummy, realizing there was a developing child in there. "So, do you know who the father of your baby is?"

"Yup. My boyfriend, Jason." I told her. I quickly paid the doctor her money and went to where Cory and Newt were patiently sitting down. Newt was the first one to speak.

"So, do you have anything serious?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, nothing serious, really." I said. I grabbed Cory's hand and Newt's hand and I rubbed both hands on my stomach to give them a clue what's happening. Cory and Newt looked at me with a puzzled look on their faces.

"We don't get it. Meena, what's wrong?" Cory asked. I sighed, boys can be completely clueless at times.

"Cory, Newt, I'm three weeks pregnant with Jason's child." I told them. As I told them this piece of news, they could do nothing but stare. I waved an arm in front of them to see if they were still in planet earth. "Hello? Newt? Cory? Are you guys still with me?"

"Oh..."Cory said.

"...my..."Newt continued.

"God!" Cory and Newt exclaimed, together.

"Dang Meena! You're pregnant?!" Cory asked, again.

"Yeah." I said, miserably.

"How did that happen?" Newt asked.

"Well you see, three weeks ago when Jason and I got on the bed we had..."I was interrupted by Cory and Newt who were too disgusted to hear me finish.

"Okay, Meena we get it. We know where babies come from." Cory said, shuddering with disgust.

"Yeah, if you explain all of that again, it brings me back to the memories of the seventh grade." Newt says, having a flashback during their seventh grade health class. Meena and Newt started reminiscing that awkward class in seventh grade together. Cory couldn't relate since he was still at San Francisco at the time.

**Flashback:**

**(AN: Only this flashback will in in Newt's POV. The rest of the story is pretty much Meena's point of view.)**

_I was sitting right next to my partner, Meena in health class. Oh my god, she's so beautiful! I could just stare into her brown eyes. Or are they blue like mine? Its hard to tell. Does she wear contacts or something? But she looks awesome in that mini skirt and that cute yellow shirt! Is it normal to feel this way about your best friend or what? So here I am sitting here in health class. Oh great, just what I need, the health teacher, Mrs. Quincie is here again! _

"_Good morning class!" Mrs. Quincie greeted the class, cheerfully. The class was silent. I mean, who could blame us, health class is not awesome. "Today we are going to learn about where humans come from." Just then, Stickler raised his hand. "Yes Jason?"_

"_My parents told me babies come from outer space!" Stickler exclaimed, excitedly. _

"_That's not where babies come from, Jason." Mrs. Quincie said. "But before I tell you where babies come from. Who can tell me what the word, 'puberty' means?" Nobody raised their hands except for this one kid, Candy Smiles. She was a 4.0 average student and always knew the answer. _

"_Puberty is a time of life wherein a child develops into a teenager and starts to experience physical, mental and emotional changes in his or her body. But mostly physical." Candy finished._

"_Very good, Candy." Mrs. Quincie said. "Now since we're talking about where we all came from. Let's start with the girl's changes. Girls, once you reach the ages of 10-17 years old. You might notice a drop of blood in your underwear. If this ever happens, do not panic. You are not sick or anything you're experiencing something called a menstrual period." I just stared at our teacher, I had no idea what that was and why is the class going silent._

"_Mrs. Quincie, what's a menstrual period?" I asked. _

"_A menstrual period is a cycle that girls experience once every month. It happens usually from 3-7 days. When this happens, blood comes out of a girl's privates and she experiences things like...."Mrs. Quincie keeps blabbing on about the menstrual cycle. She continued on by discussing how babies and this 'cycle' were related. As I listened, I felt disgusted and awkward. I wish I were somewhere else other than this class right now. "Okay, girls, how many of you are already having a menstrual cycle?" So far, none of the girls raised their hand yet. But then, I saw Meena slowly raising her hand. _

"_I can see we have one girl here. Meena, you had yours already?" Mrs. Quincie asked. I looked at Meena shockingly. Does this mean she can be pregnant already? _

"_Yes Mrs. Quincie." Meena said, blushing. _

**End of Flashback. **

Newt finally shuddered as his flashback was over. He looked at Cory in eye straight in the eye. "I hope I never have that kind of topic again." Newt said.

"Me neither!" I exclaimed. Cory turned to me.

"So, when are you going to tell Jason about his child?" Cory asked.

"I don't want to tell him over the phone, he could avoid me that way. I want to tell him after his Asian tour." I said.

"Oh so let me get this straight. You're going to go walking up to him after three months, when your stomach is growing bigger and bigger and go right up to him and say 'Jason I'm pregnant?!'" Cory said.

"Oh yeah, you got a point there, Cory." I said. "But how else am I going to tell him without him avoiding me." Newt grinned at me.

"You can tell him through web cam!" Newt suggested. "He can't really avoid you that way and you can tell him without you flying all the way to where he is!" Before I could even react to Newt's not-so-bad idea, my phone rang.

"Excuse me, let me get this." I said. I answered it and it was Jason. "Hi Jason!"

"Hi Meena, listen. I just want to let you know that our Asian tour is moved to next week so I can spend an extra Saturday with you!" Jason exclaimed, excitedly.

"Really, that's awesome!" I exclaimed, happily. "So, I was wondering if I could hang out with you today."

"Okay sure, can you go to my place at say, seven-ish?" Jason said.

"Good, oh and when you go there, I have some important news to tell you." I said.

"Can't you just tell it to me now?" Jason asked.

"I want to tell it to you, personally." I said.

"Okay, bye babe!" Jason said.

"Bye cupcake!" I said, as we hung up. I turned to Cory and Newt with an excited look on my face. The two of them looked disgusted at what I called Jason. "Guys guess what, tonight I'm hanging out with Jason tonight! His Asian tour is moved to next week, on Friday, isn't that great?"

"It's like a blessing in disguise." Newt said. "So, are you planning to tell him that you're pregnant tonight?"

"Of course! Jason has a right to know. It's his kid." I said. Cory and Newt took me home but I felt nauseous again. "Would you guys excuse me?" I said, running to the girl's bathroom and vomiting in the toilet. Newt and Cory looked at each other with pity looks on their faces. I went back all well. We waited for the bus to take us home.

It was six-thirty in the night time. I was done taking a shower. In case you're wondering, I'm not spending the night at Newt's house anymore since the wedding was canceled since Saruzo was arrested. I was quite nervous as I sat there, waiting for Jason to pick me up with his limo and take me to his house. I was wearing skinny jeans, high tops and a Paramore t-shirt since he said the dinner will be simple and not too romantic. He promised he would take me there and back to my house. I stood there, waiting and finally a long white limo pulled in front of my house. Just then, Jason went out of the limo wearing baggy jeans, high tops and a hoodie.

"Hey babe." He greeted by kissing me on my cheek.

"Hey cupcake." I greeted back and I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." He said. I blushed as I went inside the limo. It surprisingly wasn't that traffic tonight so we got there quite fast. As the limo pulled in front of the mansion, Jason led me into his living room. I saw pop corn, cheetos, coke, and a bunch of junk food and a bunch of DVDs on the coffee table. Oh my yaks! Junk food is bad for my baby, I can't eat those! I just stared at the junk food and smiled at him. "So, I was wondering we could watch movies together the rest of the night."

"That sounds like a great idea." I said.

"Excellent, so what movie do you want to watch?" I asked. I looked at him to see what kind of movies he had. Jason had the movies; _You don't mess with the Zohan_, _Meet the Fockers_, _Meet the Parents_, _Freaky Friday_, _Saving Shiloh_ and _School of Rock_.

"Why don't we watch _School of Rock_?" I suggested.

"Okay." He said. Jason popped the DVD inside the DVD player. The movie started and he handed me a glass of coke and some cheetos. "You want some?" I realized how bad this was for my baby so I refused.

"Could I have a glass of water instead?" I asked. Jason looked at me skeptically.

"Okay....." Jason said, going to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water. "Would you like cheetos?"

"Uh, do you have anything healthy? Like an apple or grapes or a pear or anything healthy?" I asked.

"Are you on some kind of diet? Meena, you don't need it. You already have a sexy figure!" He said. As he said 'sexy figure' that made me blush ten different shades of red.

"Thanks and no, I'm not on diet. Look, Jason I'll explain why I can't drink coke or eat junk foods after the movie, okay." I said, smiling at him and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. We watched the movie, which lasted for about two hours. After the movie, Jason turned to me.

"Okay babe, tell me what's up." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending as if I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on; no junk food, no coke, you keep on rubbing your stomach constantly and smiling at it, you keep grabbing my hand and rubbing it to your stomach, and you have weird food cravings for cookies. What's up?" He asked. I sighed and looked at him straight in the eye. Its about time I told him.

"Jason, earlier today I went to the doctor and she told me some news." I said, I grabbed his hand once more and rubbed it on my stomach. "Jason, I'm three weeks pregnant and my child is also yours." He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't say anything, he just stared at me. "Hello? Earth to Jason! Are you still here?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes, I'm just taken aback by the news." He said. "I think its great that we're having a baby together. I think this baby can get us closer."

"So, you don't mind having a baby? Or being a dad at eighteen?" I asked him.

"No, because this and your culture gives me an excuse to do this." He said, pausing for a while and took something out of his pocket. He held a small green box about the size of an unusually tiny tomato. He opened it and inside there was a beautiful engagement ring with a beautiful emerald in the middle. It wasn't a diamond like I wished for but I understood since the diamond was the most expensive mineral. "Meena Adalita Paroom, will you marry me?" I could do nothing but shred tears of joy just by looking at the ring.

"Oh my yaks, Jason are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him. "What about your mom?"

"She doesn't mind as long as I work hard for my future wife. Oh and yeah, I would like to do this." Jason said. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure, I would love to marry you!" I said, nearly jumping as I gave him a hug.

"Wow, easy there preggy!" Jason teased. He slipped the ring on my index finger. I looked at the ring adoringly and he gave me a kiss on the lips that seemed like it lasted forever but it was only a five-second kiss. "We should probably be getting you home now."

"Yeah." I said. "Oh, cupcake, my family might want to meet you first before our wedding."

"Why?" He asked, skeptically.

"It's a Bahavian thing." I said, rolling my eyes. "In our culture, the family has to approve a girl's fiancée before letting the girl marry the guy."

"Okay, I'll come by tomorrow at around noon." He said. "Tell your family." Jason's driver started driving me back to my house. As soon as I got there, I told my grandmother and my parents about Jason proposing to me. They agreed to meet him tomorrow at noon, too. I was quite nervous that they might not approve of Jason but I tried to stay as optimistic as I could. I tried my best to sleep soundly that night for my sake and for my baby's sake.


	13. Meena's official wedding

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

It was eleven-thirty in the morning, nearly twelve noon. I sat there in the living room wearing a Bahavian dress since it is a practice in Bahavia to wear the national dress when a girl is about to introduce her fiancée to her family and get their approval. She was sitting there together with her female cousins, aunts, grandmother and mother. All her male cousins, uncles and all her male relatives were sitting in the backyard talking about American sports and drinking Bahavian beer. My cousin, Parishna and I were talking about American boys. Parishna was only fifteen and would turn sixteen next year. Of course, we were talking in Bahavian but our conversation in English sounded something like this.

"Meena, aren't American boys the cutest?" Parishna asked me.

"Yeah, especially my fiancée." I told her, grinning.

"Does he have blond hair and blue eyes like your best friend, what's his name, Mewt?" Parishna asked me. I blushed since I knew she was talking about Newt and I becoming a couple.

"Actually no, he has straight brown hair and hazel eyes and he's quite a pro at the guitar. Oh by the way, his name is _Newt_." I told her.

"I hope I can marry an American guy after my sweetishka like you, Meena." Parishna told me.

"Well let me tell you something, Parishna. You have a whole year to look for a husband so don't rush yourself and play the field while you still can. You might regret..." I was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" My mother exclaimed, excitedly. My mother ran to the door and answered it. As she opened the door, there revealed my fiancée wearing jeans, a white t-shirt saying 'California Boyz' on it and Chuck Taylors. He looked at all of my family and just smiled nervously at them. "Ah, you must be my daughter's fiance, Jason Gray." My mom said, shaking his hand.

"Hi, Mrs. Paroom." Jason said, looking for me. "Can I talk to Meena, privately for a while?"

"Sure." My mom said. She turned to me and told me in Bahavian. "Meena, Jason wants to have a word with you." I went to Jason and he pulled me inside the bathroom. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you could make it." I told him.

"Me too, babe!" Jason said, kissing me gently on the lips and turned to me again. "But um, why is your whole family wearing Bahavian clothes? Am I supposed to be wearing them to or what? You didn't tell me about this." I just giggled.

"You see cupcake, it is a custom in Bahavia that when a girl is introducing her potential husband to her family, the girl and her family should wear the national Bahavian outfit as a symbol of respect and luck for future generations." I explained.

"So what, do I have to wear a Bahavian outfit too?" He asked.

"Well, that depends. If the girl's fiance is a fellow Bahavian, yes he should. But if he is not Bahavian its okay if he just wears whatever he likes." I explained. "So basically, what you're wearing is okay. My family won't be mad." Jason heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh good because no offense to your country but those outfits look quite uncomfortable." Jason said, grinning.

"They are, trust me. They really are." I said, grinning with him. We went out of the bathroom and my whole family was in the couch. Grandma Paroom turned to me and told me something in Bahavian.

"Meena, we would like to meet your fiance." Grandma Paroom said. I stared at them nervously.

"Everybody, this is my fiance, Jason Benjamin Gray." I said. As Parishna heard this name, her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Meena, isn't he one of the members of connect three? I love that band!" Parishna exclaimed. She turned to Jason, forgetting that he only understands English. So she started babbling in Bahavian. "Can I have your autograph? I think you're the cutest ever! Oh my god, how come you didn't bring your brothers along?" Jason just stared at Parishna with a confused look on her face. He turned to me.

"Babe, what is she saying?" Jason asked. I looked at my cousin, all embarrassed. I scolded her in Bahavian, as usual.

"Parishna, where are your manners? Jason only understands English, remember?" I reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Parishna said, changing to English. She had quite a Bahavian accent. "Hi Jason! Can I have your....uh.....what do the Americans call it? Oh, can I have your signature?!" Parishna asked, holding up her notebook and a pen, excitedly. She meant autograph. She often got autograph and signature mixed up.

"Uh, you mean autograph?" Jason corrected.

"Oh, that too!" Parishna exclaimed. Jason quickly signed his name on the notebook and gave her a picture of connect three.

"Here you go!" Jason said, smiling at her.

"Oh my yaks, thank you!" Parishna said, jumping around with excitement.

"No problem." Jason said, smiling back.

"What problem?" Parishna asked, confused. She didn't know that 'no problem' meant your welcome. I turned to her and explained what he meant in Bahavian.

"Parishna, 'no problem' is the Americans way for saying 'your welcome.'" I explained.

"Oh, well is it my fault the English language is hard to understand well?" Parishna asked.

"Anyways, come on Jason, I'll introduce you to the rest of my family." I said. "My father has nine siblings, four brothers and five sisters. My dad is the eldest."

"So your grandmother has ten kids? Why don't they just use a condom?" Jason asked.

"They don't sale condoms or any form of birth control in Bahavia so people tend to have lots of children." I explained. I went with Jason and introduced him to my aunts and uncles. Then my grandmother and my parents. I started going to all of my cousins, which took a while since most of my uncles and aunts had more than five kids. One of my aunts has only one child, thank goodness! After all that introducing, we finally had a delicious Bahavian lunch. To my surprise, Jason loves Bahavian food. After the whole lunch; my family, Jason and I all gathered around the living room to see if he was approved or not. My father, Raum Paroom turned to me and Jason.

"Meena, family and I have been evaluating weather or not if Jason is suitable enough to marry you." My father told me, in Bahavian. He then turned to Jason and started speaking in English. "Jason, do you really love my daughter?"

"I do sir, I love her with all my heart." Jason said.

"Good enough." My father said and turned to me and started speaking in Bahavian again. "Meena, we think that Jason would make a fine husband. So, we approve of him!" A huge grin spread across my face and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much, papa!" I exclaimed, happily and giving him a hug.

"You're welcome my dear daughter, but just be sure to work hard for you and your family. Especially I'm having a grandchild pretty soon." My father told me, winking. I turned to Jason with joy.

"Jason guess what? My father approves of us! He said you can marry me!" I exclaimed, happily and gave him a hug.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded my head. Jason turned to my father. "So, when is our wedding?"

"Next week on Monday, six pm at the DC Convention center, alright with you?" My father asked him.

"Sure, anyway I'm leaving for connect three's Asian tour on Saturday, anyway." Jason said. He turned to me and gave me one last hug. I cannot wait for my wedding to happen on Monday! I'm inviting a lot of people over there. I was so excited to be married so I can make peace with my family at last.

It was finally Monday! The day I was exited for the most, my wedding day. Everybody I knew was invited; Newt, Mr. And Mrs. Livingston, Cory, Chef Victor, Tanya Baxter who was Cory's mom, Raven, President Martinez, Sophie, the first lady, Mitchie, Hayley,Emily,Tyler, Mr. And Mrs. Torres, Shane, Nate and even Stickler was invited, which was quite creepy. I was standing in the left side of the altar, wearing the same Bahavian wedding dress I wore at the canceled wedding. The same Bahavian priest was there, wearing the same thing. Ickbob, master of the nose flute was playing Bahavian wedding music with his nose flute. Jason was standing at the right side of the altar wearing a gray tuxedo. The Bahavian priest grabbed the microphone and started the wedding ceremony.

"We are all here today to witness the love of Mr. Jason Benjamin Gray and Ms. Meena Adalita Paroom and join them together in the hands of God and marriage." The Bahavian priest said in his accent. "Is there any reason why these two should not be wedded? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Nobody said anything so the priest just continued. He kept talking about how two people can be a beautiful thing and how marriage can bring them closer. He kept blabbing about a bunch of other Bahavian virtues. We started saying a bunch of things at the wedding. Jason stared at me directly in the eye.

"Meena, I love you with all my heart and it is an honor to marry such a beautiful and sweet Bahavian girl like you." Jason said, putting the wedding ring on my index finger.

"Jason, you are an awesome guy and any girl would be lucky to marry you. Right now, I feel like the luckiest girl right now." I said, putting a wedding ring on his index finger and smiling at him. He smiled back. The priest sighed and turned to Jason.

"Do you Jason Benjamin Gray take Meena Adalita Paroom to be your lawfully wedded wife for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked Jason.

"I do." Jason said, winking.

"And do you Meena Adalita Paroom take Jason Benjamin Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked me.

"I do." I said, I felt tears of joy forming in my eyes.

"Then I now announce you man and wife. You may what the Americans call, kiss the bride!" The priest exclaimed. Jason grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me for ten seconds. I hear cheering in the audience. As I was kissing Jason, I could see Newt staring at me. He had a jealous look on his face. I didn't understand it. What happened to Kiki? Well, maybe he was only jealous because he was afraid that I wouldn't have time for him since I'm married. But no way, I'll always find time to hang out with Cory and Newt, my two best friends. I went off with Jason to our limo and it led us back to my home for the big after-wedding feast.


	14. Newt's little sister

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

I'm so happy now that I am finally married! I made peace with my family just like I wanted to. I am now in Newt's house for Mrs. Livingston's baby shower. I was eight months pregnant and Mrs. Livingston was nine months pregnant so any time from now she could give birth. We were there for the baby shower. I gave Mrs. Livingston yellow baby pajamas since yellow is a color made for both genders. I sat there with my growing stomach wearing a floral maternity dress. I was sitting next to Mrs. Livingston who was enjoying the pizza and eating as if it was her last time eating. I was slightly hungry as well. Newt watch his mother and I ate and could do nothing but stare. Mr. Livingston was outside talking to my dad while my mom had to be somewhere with grandma. She was my grandmother's new business partner in raising yaks so the two were somewhere in Bahavia, again. Cory couldn't make it since he was visiting his sister in San Francisco.

"Boy, you two women sure eat more than I do when I'm hungry!" Newt said, quite freaked out by our heavy eating.

"Of course honey, Meena and I are both pregnant." Mrs. Livingston said, giving her son a kiss on the forehead.

"So mom, am I having a little brother or little sister?" Newt asked.

"I don't know honey, I had an ultrasound but sadly the baby's sex isn't clear yet." Mrs. Livingston said.

"Well I hope I have a little brother!" Newt exclaimed, excitedly. Just then, the doorbell rang. Newt's mother slowly got up and opened the door. Mrs. Livingston opened it, revealing Newt's girlfriend, Kiki Kannibal. She had a present in her hands and was smiling at Newt's mom. I didn't understand what was quite wrong with me. When I saw Kiki standing there, I had a weird feeling inside of me. It couldn't be jealousy because I'm married to Jason. Sure, he was in Argentina for his South American tour and was constantly away but I could handle it. I mean, I think I could handle it. Kiki was wearing a dress that was above her knees and she had sexier curves than I did. This girl had a funky style since she was wearing Chuck Taylors to go along with it. Kiki had blond hair with streaks of pink in her hair and was wearing Gothic style make-up.

"Hi Mrs. Livingston!" Kiki greeted, handing Mrs. Livingston the baby's gift.

"Why hello, sweetheart!"Mrs. Livingston said, opening the present, revealing a pair of baby winter clothes that were all white. "Awww, these are just adorable. Thanks, Kiki."

"No problem, Mrs. Livingston." Kiki said, rubbing her huge stomach and giving it a kiss. Kiki went to where Newt and I were sitting.

"Hey baby!" Kiki said, giving Newt a kiss on the lips. As she gave Newt a kiss, I really did felt that weird feeling on my stomach which I couldn't explain.

"Hey babe!" Newt said, giving her a kiss back. Now that weird feeling just got weirder as Newt kissed her back. I thought about this feeling quickly and realized that it was the green-eyed monster or jealousy. Yes, it was official! I was jealous of Newt and his girlfriend but I didn't say anything. This may make me sound like a bad girl but even though I'm married to Jason and pregnant with his child, I've _never_ ever ever ever stopped loving Newt. I suddenly felt really hurt and emotional. Stupid pregnant woman hormones! I turned to Newt, who was now furiously making out with his girlfriend.

"Newt, I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" He said, obviously distracted with Kiki to even glance at me. What a jerk! I quickly ran to the outside of the bathroom. I sat on the chair near there and a tear formed in my eye. I tried to hide it by putting a handkerchief over my face. But unfortunately, Mrs. Livingston saw me crying.

"Meena, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Livingston asked me, obviously concerned. "Come on, you can tell me anything! If you want, we can keep it just between us girls."

"You promise not to tell Newt?" I asked.

"I promise, Newt will never find out. My lips are sealed." Mrs. Livingston reassured.

"Okay, Mrs. Livingston, I may be married to Jason and pregnant with my child but...."I stopped myself and gulped. "....but I have feelings for your son."

"So you love Newt, huh? I knew this was going to happen." Mrs. Livingston said.

"But, why? How?" I asked.

"Because, Newt's father and I were best friends since we were eight years old. We started out as friends, we had our rough patches but we eventually found out we had feelings for each other and got married when we were in our mid-twenties. Then, we had Newt." Mrs. Livingston explained. "It happened to me, the same thing happened to his grandparents and now its going to happen to him, next. You can call that a Livingston family tradition!"

"But what about Kiki?" I asked her.

"Kiki is just a temporary distraction for Newt. One day, he will realize how he really..."Mrs. Livingston cut herself off by feeling a sudden pain in her stomach. She gripped it and started breathing heavily. I was slightly worried and didn't know what's going on. I almost panicked and stopped since I knew panicking never solves anything.

"Mrs. Livingston, are you alright?" I asked.

"I think my water broke!" Mrs. Livingston exclaimed. "I'm in pain! Newt's sibling is ready to come out!"

"Oh my yaks! What should I do?" I asked.

"Call my husband, call Newt!" Mrs. Livingston said. I walked quickly to where Kiki and Newt were. It seemed like those two were mad at each other since they started yelling at each other.

"You're the worst!" Kiki yelled, angrily at Newt.

"Shut up, bitch!" Newt yelled back.

"Guys, listen, Newt's mother..."I was about to inform them but nobody would listen to me.

"I can't believe it, you love her don't you? Don't you?!" Kiki yelled at him.

"Yes, I love her and I will never stop. She is not a fucking whore like you and...."Newt was yelling at Kiki but I interrupted them.

"Newt your mother is in labor!" I screamed at them loud and clear. Newt stared at me and ran to his mother.

"Mom! Mom, are you alright?!" Newt asked her, all panicked.

"Newton Livingston the third, call your father now!" Mrs. Livingston exclaimed, impatiently. Newt quickly obeyed and ran to the backyard. "Meena, help me, I think I forgot how to breathe!"

"Okay, Mrs. Livingston, relax!" I said, trying to calm her down. "Inhale.....exhale! Inhale.....exhale!" Newt then came back with his father.

"Neil, quick, drive me to the hospital!" Mrs. Livingston exclaimed. Newt and his father quickly lifted the heavy woman to the car. Mrs. Livingston was in the backseat, lying down. Newt was in the back seat as well, trying to calm his mother down. I was in the front seat, holding my growing belly. Mr. Livingston drove to the nearest hospital which was only a walking distance. But he decided to drive for the obvious reasons. Kiki tries to catch up by walking to the same hospital. Newt and Mr. Livingston got Mrs. Livingston out of the car and ran her to the emergency room. "I need a wheel chair!"

Newt ran somewhere and quickly got his mom a wheel chair. The woman was holding her stomach, she was in so much pain. Mr. Livingston approached the woman in the counter. "Excuse me, miss, I need a doctor for my wife. She's in labor!" Mr. Livingston exclaimed.

"Right away, sir!" The woman exclaimed, she announced something over the hospital's intercom. "Paging Dr. Chang, there's a woman in labor in the lobby. Paging Dr. Chang, there's a woman in labor in the lobby." Just then, a Chinese-looking female doctor ran out of the hospital's sushi bar, holding a pair of chopsticks and a bunch of spicy tuna rolls. Dr. Chang didn't know what to do with her spicy tuna rolls so without thinking, she quickly handed them to Newt and pushed his mother down the hall to the right where it said 'Delivery room' on front of it in black letters. Newt and I patiently waited in the hospital lobby. Newt was eating the spicy tuna rolls with his hands.

"So, what's new?" Newt asked me, while he was sitting there and eating some spicy tuna rolls. Before I had the chance to answer, Kiki entered the hospital doors and turned to Newt.

"Newton, can I have a word with you?" Kiki asked. Newt sighed and looked at me apologetically and followed Kiki to some deserted spot in the hospital near the bathrooms. The two thought I couldn't hear them but they were wrong, just plain wrong. I heard everything from where I was sitting so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Newt, I'm terribly sorry for what I've said to you earlier back at your house about being a two-timer." Kiki said. "I don't even know what got in my head, I guess I'm nothing but a jealous freak." I heard Newt's giggle from where I was seated.

"It's okay." Newt said. "But, listen, we really need to talk."

"Is everything alright, baby?" Kiki asked him.

"Um, yeah I guess but listen." Newt paused and I'm not really sure since I could only hear them and not see them but I'm guessing he's taking her hand. "I want to break up."

"What? Why?" Kiki asked, her voice sounded kind of teary. I wasn't sure if she was crying but I think she controlled it. "Newt, do you really love her?"

"Well, yeah I do love her." Newt said.

"But Newt, you told me you loved me three months ago when we were getting quite serious and just now you love her? What made you change your mind?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know. Its just that, I want it to be like in the movies that when you see the girl, a bunch of bells go in your head." Newt said. "And the whole time I was going out with you, I didn't hear any bells. But when I'm with her, somehow I feel a lot of bells going on in my head. So, I love her. Kiki, you're beautiful, smart, talented, kind, sweet and sexy. Any guy would be lucky to go with you. But for me its different, I need her, I need her so bad!"

"Why did you lie to me and told me you loved me back then when I almost lost my virginity?" Kiki asked, her voice getting more emotional within the hour. I now felt guilty for making Kiki loose her boyfriend but at the same time, I loved her boyfriend so much. Plus I'm married to another guy and pregnant with his child. I feel so confused right now. "Plus, Newt, she has somebody else in her life."

"I know, and I'll be here for her." Newt said. "But don't worry Kiki, we can still be friends can we?" I heard Kiki heave a big sigh. I could tell she was looking at him straight in the eye.

"Oh well, Newt, I guess this is goodbye. Want to make it official?" Kiki asked. I didn't hear anything so I'm guessing Newt is either hugging her, kissing her cheek or shaking her hand. Kiki then exited the hospital doors and went somewhere. Newt quickly grabbed a seat, beside me.

"So, what were you and Kiki talking about behind there?" I asked, even though I knew everything. He sighed and continued eating the spicy tuna rolls.

"I dumped her." Newt said, matter-of-factly.

"What? Why? Could you please tell me what happened?" I asked him, anxiously as if I didn't know.

"Well, I've just realized now that Kiki Kannibal isn't the right woman for me." Newt said, winking. To my surprise, he held my hand and smiled at me. "Its crazy how things are working out for me. But, I _almost_ lost my virginity to a girl I don't really love. Weird, isn't it?"

"Newton Livingston the third, still a virgin?" I teased. He just blushed and nodded his head.

"Hey, its great to be a virgin! That way, I can't get anybody pregnant." Newt pointed out. I just smiled back at him. Then, there was a short awkward silence between us. Then, Mr. Livingston came out of the delivery room wearing one of those hospital protection suits, gloves and he had his hair in a hairnet like thing. He approached Newt and I and smiled.

"Newt, would you like to meet your little sister?" Mr. Livingston asked his son. I giggled at his shocked expression. He was in that same shocked expression for a few seconds, I nudged him to snap him out.

"I'm a big brother? Already?" Newt asked. "I wanted a little brother!"

"Sorry Newt, you can't always get what you want." I told him. Mr. Livingston led us past the delivery room to where a bunch of private rooms were found. He led us in room 102. As we entered, we saw Mrs. Livingston holding a tiny baby in her arms. The baby had the same blond hair with Newt's and she was so cute! Newt went close to his sister and smiled at her. Mrs. Livingston looked back and fourth at her two kids and had a tear of joy in her eyes.

"Finally, after five years of trying to have another baby, I have one." Mrs. Livingston said.

"Mom, you've been trying to have another kid for five years?" Newt asked, shockingly.

"Yes honey, but sadly it didn't continue and finally I have another one. After this, little girl. You will have no more siblings." Mrs. Livingston said. "So honey, here's your little sister, Anna Newtisha Livingston. But we're going to call her Anna." I smiled at little Anna. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure." Newt said, getting the little baby from his mother. He looked at the baby and gently caressed her cheeks and started whispering. "Hi Anna, this is Newt, your big brother. Take note, any guy who tries to ask you out fourteen years from now has to go through me first." I laughed at him.

"She's only thirty minutes old and you're already the overprotective brother?" I asked, lightly laughing. I turned to Mrs. Livingston. "Mrs. Livingston, can I hold her?"

"Sure." Mrs. Livingston said. Newt gave me his little sister and I started staring at her and gently whispering.

"Anna, listen to me. If your brother doesn't want you dating until you're nineteen. Listen to him, he's the guy to take advise from." I said. I then gently gave Anna back to Mrs. Livingston. I grabbed Newt by the arm and led him outside. "Come on Newt, lets go home."

"Right with you, Meena!" He said. We then went outside of the hospital and we went back to Newt's house for a little party. Although the party was just him and I but we had a lot of fun even if it was just the two of us. The whole time we were there, eating pizza and having a comedy movie marathon, we were laughing along with one of the most ridiculous movies being made. As we were watching, I've noticed Newt is unusually nicer to me than usual. I was quite suspicious of him throughout the whole night. Even though I was suspicious but I also had fun. Tonight was a fun night for both of us. Without thinking, I slept in the guess room that night to keep Newt company since his parents were still at the hospital. I borrowed some clothes from Mrs. Livingston and I had a great time. I felt slightly guilty for staying at Newt's house while I was married to Jason. But in the end, I really didn't care.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so Newt loves somebody else other than Kiki. Who is it? Keep reading for more details about Newt's feelings for the mystery girl. **


	15. Fourth of July Bahavian baby

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: In my story, Meena is supposed to have her baby on the fourth of July. If there are any inconveniences, I apologize. Sorry if I got Meena's pregnancy time and the time she gives birth wrong. **

It was the night of the fourth of July, American independence day. I am currently nine months pregnant, which means any time in July I can have my baby. In case you're wondering, Jason is still in his New England tour. Although last month was his South American tour, this time connect three was somewhere in New York City. Newt, Cory and I were enjoying a traditional American fourth of July dinner of potato salad, fried chicken and potato chips. I was extremely hungry right now.

"So Newt, your a big brother now, huh?" Cory asked Newt.

"Yup, I have a little sister, Anna." Newt said.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend, already." Cory joked. I giggled at Cory, who was always trying to be funny. Sometimes it worked on me and sometimes it didn't but now is one of the times wherein it did work.

"Dude, she's only two weeks old. How can she have a boyfriend?" Newt asked, laughing. I sat there, thinking deeply. I couldn't believe myself. I was sitting in the park having a fourth of July picnic with my two best friends, one of who I am extremely in love with. I felt kind of guilty loving someone else other than Jason. But right now, I'm regretting marrying him. I could always get a divorce with him, but it wouldn't feel right being only married for one month and then getting a divorce. I had a sad look on my face even if I was enjoying the potato salad. Newt saw the sad look on my face and looked extremely concerned while Cory was texting somebody.

"Meena, what's wrong?" Newt asked, caressing my hair gently. I didn't know why he was being so sweet today.

"I just miss Jason so much. I don't understand why he must be on tour so much." I said. "I mean, he's my husband but its like...."I couldn't find the right words to describe what it was like so I just drifted off. Newt smiled and faced me.

"......but its like I'm your husband?" Newt joked. I whacked him upside the head.

"Newt, that's not funny I already feel bad because I always hang out with you behind his back." I said. "Plus let me remind you my child is his and not yours."

"Yeah, that's true." Newt said. Cory put down his cell phone and saw the way the two of us were acting and looked at the two of us, skeptically.

"Dang, Newt! Are you and Meena secretly in love?" Cory asked us. Newt and I just looked at each other we smirked and looked at Cory.

"No!" We exclaimed, together. Cory looked at us again.

"Then why did you just say no at the same time?" Cory asked.

"Well, because we....."Newt said, stammering for words.

".....because we're having a great time tonight and....."I found myself stammering for words.

"....and this potato salad and fried chicken is delicious......"Newt continued, still stammering.

"....food he should make us more next year, your dad." Newt and I finished, still stammering.

"Totally!" Newt finished. Cory looked at us, skeptically.

"May I say, you two are acting extremely weird tonight. Like your hiding something from me." Cory said. Newt and I glanced nervously at each other. Just then, a bunch of fireworks appeared out of the sky. The fireworks formed 'Happy fourth of July' in the sky and it was the most beautiful view I've seen. It was completely romantic. I was staring at the sky when I noticed Newt's hand was holding mine. I looked down and saw it. He smiled at me and blushed, I blushed back. As I was staring at the sky, my stomach was in pain. I let go of Newt's grip and held onto my stomach. I inhaled slowly and the pain got even worse. I started breathing heavily and as I continued breathing, the pain got worse and worse within the minute. Newt stopped looking at the fireworks and glanced at me.

"Meena, are you alright?" Newt asked, concerned. I ignored him, breathing some more, hoping I would feel alright. When I realized that my baby was ready to come out. I felt the baby pushing itself out near my vagina. Cory then notices and starts to panic.

"Meena, you don't look alright!" Cory exclaimed, starting to panic.

"Guys, I think my water broke!" I exclaimed.

"Your water broke? But you don't have any water. Or is your water bottle broken?" Newt asked, dumbly. Cory whacked Newt upside the head.

"You idiot, Meena is ready to give birth!" Cory explained.

"You mean Meena is about to have her baby?" Newt asked.

"Duh!" Cory said, stating the obvious.

"Will you guys stop arguing and take me to the hospital?!?!" I exclaimed, impatiently and in pain. Newt and Cory slowly lifted me and started carrying me to the nearest hospital. Newt turned to Cory.

"Dude, I've just realized something that is so _not_ awesome!" Newt exclaimed, panicked.

"What's that?" Cory asked.

"I don't know where the nearest hospital is." Newt said.

"Great, just great! We're carrying a woman whose in labor and we don't know where the nearest hospital is, this cannot get any better!" Cory exclaimed, sarcastically. As Cory and Newt was dragging me outside the park, a miracle happened. We accidentally ran into Dr. Diana Herrera and her family. She was a physician and a gynecologist. She was also my doctor.

"Hey Meena, isn't that your doctor over there with her family?" Newt asked. Cory smiled and instructed Newt to follow him. He slowly approached Dr. Herrera.

"Doc, where's the hospital your working in?" Cory asked. Dr. Herrera turned her back and saw me in labor.

"Oh my god! Meena is ready to give birth." Dr. Herrera exclaimed. "Come on boys, come with me." She turned to her family. "All of you just stay here. You all can have the fourth of July picnic without me, this is an emergency!" Dr. Herrera led me to her mustang. She sat in the drivers seat, Cory sat up front. While I had to lie down in the backseat, Newt sat at the back to calm me down.

"Okay, Meena, just breathe! Inhale....exhale! Inhale.....exhale!" Newt instructed. I followed him and felt more pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I can feel it, I can feel it pushing itself out!" I screamed.

"Okay, hold on guys! We're hitting a gnarly ride!" Dr. Herrera exclaimed. She quickly drove out of here. Since it was quite traffic outside, it took about thirty minutes before we got to St. Bridget's Hospital. When we finally made it to the hospital's parking lot, Newt and Cory were carrying me to the entrance. Newt got me on a wheelchair, thank goodness! Dr. Herrera turned to Newt and Cory. "Okay, which one of you is Jason, Meena's boyfriend? She told me that he's the father of her child.

"I'm Newt." Newt said, introducing himself, then pointing at Cory. "And this is Cory. Jason had to be at New York for his New England tour."

"Well somebody has to come in and keep Mrs. Gray company during her labor." Dr. Herrera said. "Any volunteers?" Newt and Cory hesitated.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Its coming out! Its coming out!" I screamed in pain. Newt started to panic again.

"Okay, I'll go with her. Cory, you go ahead and call Jason and tell him Meena is in labor and try to make it here, ASAP." Newt said. Dr. Herrera led Newt and I inside the delivery room. I squeezed Newt's hand like my life depended on it since I was in deep pain. Dr. Herrera instructed me to breathe.

"Okay, for your first contraction, I want you to breathe." Dr. Herrera instructed. I breathed and of course, I'm still in pain.

"Doc, I'm in pain, when will this baby come out?!" I asked.

"I know you're in pain. I feel your pain because I have three children." Dr. Herrera said.

"You went through this process three times?!" I asked, shockingly.

"Its worth it in the end." Dr. Herrera explained. I followed her instructions and took five deep breaths. "Okay, now for your next contraction, I want you to push, okay?" Newt watched me suffering and could do nothing but look at me with pity in his eyes. He kept his mouth shut, hoping not to make me mad. Right now, I felt like Newt was my husband and the father of my baby. Since he was the one actually taking care of me and not Jason. I pushed as hard as I could, hoping the baby was out.

"Doc, is it out yet?" I asked.

"Nope, Meena you got to push harder. Come on, concentrate and push harder." Dr. Herrera instructed. I tried doing it one last time but my baby still wouldn't come out. I repeated the same thing five times but my baby still refused to come out.

"Doc, I've been doing this five times already and the baby still isn't out!" I whined, still in pain. Newt looked at me straight in the eye.

"Meena, you can do it! I believe in you. You're the mother of your own child and you can give life to him or her!" Newt said, trying to encourage me. As Newt was trying to encourage me, I took one deep breath and pushed extremely hard. I pushed harder than the first five tries, I actually felt my face go red. Then, all of a sudden I hear a baby crying for about fifteen seconds.

"Congratulations Meena, you have a little boy!" Dr. Herrera said, holding up a bloody child with the umbilical cord still attached to it. I shed a tear of joy as I saw her holding my baby. Dr. Herrera gave me my baby and looked at it. Newt turned to me.

"You did it Meena, I knew you could!" Newt said, caressing my forehead. "And you have a little boy. If Jason were here, he would be proud of you." Dr. Herrera handed me my little boy. He was still bloody but I really didn't care. I saw my baby. He had my mocha complexion, Jason's straight hair, Jason's hazel eyes, my nose and the shape of my mouth. So basically, he had part of my looks and part of Jason's looks. Newt stared at the baby and smiled. Dr. Herrera then got my baby and started cutting the baby's umbilical cord. After a few minutes, somebody leaded me to a private room in the hospital. Dr. Herrera handed me my child all cleaned and bathed. The baby snoozed soundly in my arms. Cory gently entered the hospital room carrying two bags. He gave one to Newt and one to me.

"Here dude, I got your bag and Meena's bag just in case you might want to keep her company overnight." Cory said.

"So, what did Jason say about his son?" Newt asked Cory.

"Unfortunately, Jason can't make it tonight. He said he'll try to be here tomorrow morning but he can't guarantee it." Cory said. I almost cried as Cory told me the bad news. I turned to Cory and changed the subject.

"Cory, here's my little boy." I said. Cory looked at the child and smiled at him.

"Awww, he's cute. What's his name?" Cory asked.

"I'm going to name him Jewton Raum Gray." I said. "I mixed Jason's name and Newt's real name together and I added my dad's name."

"What about my name?" Cory asked, jokingly.

"You know what, I would add your name. But I've known Newt longer than you and your name probably won't fit in to well." I said, laughing. "But I'm going to call him JR as a little nickname." Cory then gave the baby to Newt, since he wanted to hold the baby.

"Hey little fella!" Newt whispered. "Your mother had a hard time giving life to you so I hope you'll grow up to be a good boy." Newt kissed the baby's forehead and gave him back to me. I felt like Newt was little Jewton's father. Cory turned to Newt.

"So Newt, could you please watch Meena overnight. I have to help my dad run some errand tomorrow and Meena's parents have a meeting with the president of Bahavia and they'll be quite busy." Cory said.

"Dude, of course I'll keep Meena company overnight." Newt said. "Oh and thanks for my clothes and Meena's clothes."

"Don't mention it. I've got to go now. Bye you two!" Cory greeted, grinning as if we were a couple. As he left the room. There was an awkward silence between the two of us.

"I'm going to change into my pajamas." Newt said, entering the bathroom and changing. As he left, I started talking to Jewton.

"Baby, I love you very much! You are one of the best things that has happened to me since all the drama." I told my baby and I kissed his forehead. Newt came out of the bathroom wearing a loose shirt that said 'New Jersey' on it and wearing pajama bottoms. I smiled at the site of him wearing his pajamas. He smiled at me back.

"Good night, Meena!" Newt greeted me.

"Good night, Newt!" I greeted back. Newt and I slept soundly throughout the night. I woke up early in the morning. To my surprise, Newt was standing there holding a tray of orange juice, pancakes and toast for my breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" He greeted. I smiled at him.

"So, have you ate your breakfast yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I already did while you were still snoozing off." He explained. I ate my breakfast in peace. When I was done, Dr. Herrera brought the baby back to my room for me to breastfeed. The baby finally opened his eyes. I was supposed to breastfeed Jewton but I didn't feel comfortable while Newt was there. Just then, somebody knocked on the door. Newt opened it and there stood Jason, Shane and Nate, waving and holding presents for the baby.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Newt said, he hung his head and sat down on the bed on the other corner where he slept last night. Jason approached me and gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hey babe! Sorry I couldn't come sooner. The only flight I could get going to DC would arrive this morning." Jason said.

"Its okay, I'm glad you could make it." I told him. Jason was staring at our child and smiling at him while Shane and Nate were talking to Newt.

"Our son is so adorable. What did you name him?" Jason asked.

"His name is Jewton Raum Gray." I said. "I mixed your name and Newt's name, since him and I have been best friends since we were in kindergarten. Plus I added my father's name."

"Can I hold him?" Jason asked.

"Sure." I said, slowly handing Jewton to Jason. He smiled at his son and started talking to him.

"Hi baby, its me, your father. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to make it soon. But I just want to let you know that your mother and I love you so much." Jason whispered to Jewton and kissed him on the forehead. As he did this, the baby started opening his eyes, which were the same color as Jason's, hazel. "Look, Meena, the baby got my eye color."

"I know, right?" I said. Jason and I fussed over our child while Newt was staring at me with a jealous glare on his eye. He tried to ignore it by talking to Shane. Nate was outside my hospital room talking with somebody on his cell phone. Nate went back inside the hospital room and turned to Shane and Jason.

"Guys, that was our manager on the phone. He said we should get going for Manhattan or we'll disappoint our fans." Nate said.

"Already? But I just got to my son." Jason whined.

"Well, that's life." Shane says, heaving a deep sigh. Jason quickly gave me and my baby a kiss and left the room. Newt looked happy now that Jason left with his brothers. I was often suspicious of him. A tear formed in my eye.

"Meena, what's wrong?" Newt asked.

"Its Jason. He's just so busy! If its not a concert, its a photo shoot, if its not a photo shoot, its autograph signing, if its not autograph signing then its a family reunion!" I accidentally exploded a little to loudly which caused my son to cry. "Oops!" I said. Newt got my child and rocked him to sleep. He even sung a lullaby to him. Surprisingly, it actually works. By the end of the day, Dr. Herrera said I could check out by the end of the day. Newt took me home. My parents were back from Bahavia and were excited to meet their grandson. Newt greeted my parents and said bye to me and went home. My parents were both fussing over the baby and started teaching him Bahavian phrases even if he was only a day old.


	16. Ten years later

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own Cory in the House or Camp Rock. Since the show didn't mention the capital of Bahavia, I'll just make up the capital for this story. Oh by the way, in this story, I imagined Meena's son, Jewton to look like Jake T. Austin of _Wizards of Waverly place_. I also made up the Bahavian divorce process for this fanfic. **

Hi everybody! It's me, Meena Adalita Paroom and I'm now currently twenty-six years old. This part of my life takes part ten year from now. I'm still surprised that I'm still married with Jason and I still loved Newt with all my heart. I've been married with Jason for ten years already and Newt and I lost contact, but I still have feelings for him. Its amazing how things work out. I am living with my husband, Jason and my son, Jewton in Paroofna, Bahavia where I was born in. We moved here when Jewton was two years old and he is currently ten years old and Jason is currently twenty-eight. So, I'll give you a brief summary of what has happened over the years. After Nate turned eighteen, connect three broke up. Jason decided to leave connect three and spend more time with me, that is so sweet! Nate got a scholarship at Harvard and decided to study law since it was always his dream to become a lawyer if he wasn't a musician. Shane went solo so he's still a singer, he's just not with any band right now like he was a few years ago. Shane currently has his own debut album called _Shane: Inspiration of the century_. Jason has his own Starbucks branch in Bahavia and he's the CEO. Can you believe that? Anyways, I woke up early in the morning, cooking waffles for Jewton since it was his first day of the fifth grade and he was nervous. Jewton was carrying his backpack and wearing his school uniform.

"Good morning mom!" Jewton greeted me.

"Good morning JR!" I greeted, I gave him a kiss on the forehead and I gave him his waffles. I looked at the clock in the kitchen, realizing it was almost seven-thirty and Jason wasn't up yet. "JR, is your father up yet?"

"Nope, he's still snoozing and snoring like a giant." Jewton said, rolling his eyes. I went to our room, where Jason was still in bed shirtless and wearing only boxers. I gently shook him to wake up.

"Cupcake, cupcake, wake up!" I said, nudging on him gently. He still wouldn't wake up. Then, Jason groaned loudly and tried to shoo me away.

"Go away and stop calling me cupcake!" Jason exclaimed, grumpily. I looked at him with complete disbelief. Nowadays, Jason and I have always been fighting. Sure, it's completely normal for couples to fight since nobody's perfect. But Jason and I fought constantly like a cat and a dog who just couldn't get along to well. We started fighting a lot since Jason left connect three and started living with me in Bahavia. We were doing a lot better when Jason was always away with his brothers. I thought living together with him will strengthen and nourish our marriage but I was wrong, flat out plain wrong. It made our marriage much worse, a lot worse. We wanted to get a divorce three years ago when Jewton was only seven years old. But we decided to stay together for the sake of Jewton.

"Then you leave me no choice!" I said, I grabbed a bucket of yak's milk and poured it all over his head. This made his whole body unusually sticky and it also made him wake up immediately. Jason groaned again.

"Fine, I'm up, dang bitch!" Jason exclaimed, impatiently. I looked at him with a shocked and angry glare.

"I beg your pardon? What did you call me?!" I asked, impatiently.

"You heard me! I called you a bitch!" Jason exclaimed.

"I.....I....I cannot believe you, you no good fucking yaks tail!" I yelled at him and slapped him on the face.

"Shut up, woman!" Jason yelled. Just then, Jason and I continued yelling and cursing at each other. Then, Jason started hitting me hard with his belt. Jewton walked in to see what was going on between the two of us. He was wearing his school uniform and carrying his yak backpack which my grandmother Abgrinda Paroom made for him shortly before she died. He saw Jason hit me with his belt and glared at his father angrily.

"Hey, don't you hit my mother you no good yak's tail!" Jewton yelled at his father and started yelling in Bahavian. In case you're wondering, Jewton is fluent in both English and Bahavian. When he spoke English, he had a regular American accent. When he spoke Bahavian, he had the proper Bahavian accent and didn't have that American accent like Jason did when he tried to communicate with the Bahavians. "I love mama so much, she's the woman who gave me life and I can't stand seeing her being hurt by people!"

"Jewton Raum Gray, you do not talk to your father like that!" Jason yelled at him. He then went in the room and started changing his clothes. It took him about five minutes to get ready. "Since you are being mean, I am not taking you to school today!" Jason said to Jewton and left the house. As Jason left, Jewton and I stared at each other. I gave my son a hug and a kiss on the cheek. We started talking to each other in Bahavian since Jason is not here.

"Thanks for defending me like that, son." I told him, caressing his hair.

"No problem, I love you mama. But who's going to take me to school?" Jewton asked.

"I'll tell you what, today how about I take you to school? We can walk together." I offered.

"Okay, thanks mama!" Jewton said, he grabbed my hand and started walking. The walk was silent until Jewton spoke to me. "Mama, can you and papa get a divorce?" I looked at him, I was taken aback by his question.

"You want us to get a divorce?" I asked. Jewton nodded.

"I've noticed that you seem constantly hurt when you're with papa." Jewton said. "Besides, you're way better off without that man."

"I'll tell you what, I'll talk to papa about it." I told him. "If getting a divorce makes you happy, then I'm sure we can start filing for a divorce." My son and I stopped right in front of his school. I waved at him goodbye and he walked in the doors of his school. I slowly walked back home. I was bored and had nothing to do so I went on msn. Nobody else was online but Newt. I've missed him so much since I hadn't contacted him for ten years so I sent him an instant message.

**BahavianAngel20**: _Hey Newt, wats up? _

**NewtonDaMan33**: _Nothin' much. _

**BahavianAngel20**: _Haven't talked 2 u in 10 yrs & I missed u. _

**NewtonDaMan33**: _I missed u 2. So, how r u & Jason?_

When Newt asked me this question, I completely froze. I didn't want to tell him that he was treating me like shit. I didn't want him feeling sorry for me so I decided to lie.

**BahavianAngel20**: _Uh, were doin' fine. So, have a gf?_

**NewtonDaMan33**: _* blushes * Nope, I didnt have one for 10 yrs alredy. _

**BahavianAngel20**: _Y?_

**NewtonDaMan33**: _I have my on ths crtain grl. _

**BahavianAngel20**: _Oooooo, hu is she? _

**NewtonDaMan33: **_I'm not tellin' ya! :P * blushes *_

**BahavianAngel20**: _Fyn, at least giv me a clu! _

**NewtonDaMan33**: _Ok; shes pretty, cute & sexy! ;) ;) ;) _

**BahavianAngel20**: _Newt, those rn't clues, those r descriptions! Anyways, enough about u, hows Cory?_

**NewtonDaMan33**: _Hes engaged 2 Candy Smiles. :)_

**BahavianAngel33**: _I knew those 2 r meant 2 b tgether 4ever! Um, Newt, I'm inviting u 2 visit me in Bahavia. _

**NewtonDaMan33**: _Y? _

**BahavianAngel20**: _Bcuz I've mised u so much. _

**NewtonDaMan33**: _Ok, I'll be there any tym nxt week. I'll IM u 4 mor info. Bye Meena! ;)_

I stared at the wink smiley on the computer. I was suspicious of Newt since my wedding day with Jason ten years ago. But with Newt, that wink could mean anything.

**BahavianAngel20**: _Bye Newt! :) _

Newt and I then logged off msn. To my surprise, Jason was home from Starbucks extra early. We looked at each other straight in the eye. We didn't say anything. Just then, Jason and I started blabbing random things in chorus.

"I have something to tell you!" Jason and I exclaimed, together.

"You go first." I told him.

"Alright," Jason said, fiddling with his watch. "I want to file for a divorce." I heaved a sigh of relief. I thought he wanted to apologize to me, again and not really mean it.

"I want to file for a divorce, too." I told him.

"So, when do you want to start the divorce thing?" Jason asked.

"How about right now?" I suggested. "In Bahavia, it only takes ten minutes to get a divorce."

"Wow, its _that_ easy?" Jason asked, shockingly.

"Yep. We just gather around a Bahavian monk, sing a bunch of Bahavian anti-marriage songs, swear we'll never see each other again and we royally tear up our marriage certificate and burn it up with a Bahavian divorce torch and then we dance the yakarena to celebrate the fact that we're no longer married." I explained. "All of that in ten minutes." Jason looked at me skeptically.

"I'll say this once and I'll say it again. The Bahavians have an unusual culture." He said. We walked over to Yiknoosh's house. Yiknoosh was a Bahavian monk who specialized in divorce. He was our neighbor and we asked him to cancel our marriage. Yiknoosh gathered Jason and I in his backyard and we began the divorce process. It took only ten minutes, like expected. As the divorce was over, Jason grabbed his suitcase, started packing and he bought a plane ticket going back to San Diego, where Shane was having his latest concert. Jason didn't want to bring Jewton with him so we didn't have to fight over his custody like I expected.


	17. Long time, no see

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is rated T for some foul language. However, this chapter is rated M for possible sex scenes. **

Jewton and I were so happy that I filed a divorce. It has been a week since I was divorced with Jason. A day after, Newt sent me a message on msn saying he'll be in Bahavia on Saturday to visit me. He said he's bringing his little sister, Anna along with him since she really wants to come. I remembered his little sister was Jewton's age only she was older by a month. Cory can't make it because he was busy planning a wedding with Candy Smiles. It was Saturday and I was getting ready to meet Newt at the airport. Jewton had a lot of questions. He asked me them in Bahavian.

"Mom, who are we meeting at the airport?" Jewton asked me. I kissed him on the forehead.

"We're meeting a childhood friend of mine." I told him.

"What's her name?" Jewton asked, inquisitively.

"Actually, _his_ name is Newt, Newton Livingston the third." I said.

"That almost sounds like my name only mine begins with J!" He exclaimed, excitedly.

"That's because you were named after him. I combined your fathers name and his name because during the time I had you. Your father and Newt were the two special men in my life." I explained. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Newt. I had no intentions of blushing but I couldn't help it, I loved Newt so much. My son must've noticed me blushing because he looked freaked out.

"Mom, why is your face all red?" He asked me, skeptically. I was nervous. I couldn't tell my son I loved somebody else shortly after Jason and I had a divorce. So I decided to change the subject.

"Come on Jewton, we've got to get going! Newt's plane might arrive soon." I said, rushing him. I led him to my parent's car which they've given to me. I drove all the way to the Paroofna International Airport which was quite far from where our house is. Since it was a Saturday, it wasn't that traffic at this time of our. It only took us about forty-five minutes to drive from our house all the way to the airport. I pulled in the airport's parking lot. Jewton and I took a seat in some nearby bench in the arrival area, waiting patiently for Newt and Anna. My son and I sat in silence while waiting when all of a sudden he started asking me another question.

"Mama, how long have you and this Newt been best friends?" Jewton asked.

"We've been friends since we were six years old. Oh and Jewton, Newt has a sister the same age as you so you'll have a friend over the weekend." I told him.

"But mama, she's a girl and I'm a boy. Won't it be awkward if we tried to play with each other? Besides, doesn't she have to be back to school by Monday?" Jewton asked.

"Nonsense! You can still play with Newt's sister. You can always teach her some Bahavian games and all. Besides, in America, its currently summer vacation. So she won't be back in school until September." I explained. Before Jewton could even respond to what I have said, I saw Newt and his sister come out of the arrival area of the airport carrying numerous bags. Before I could think properly, I grabbed my son by his hand and dragged him to where Newt and his little sister were standing. Newt looked exactly the same, but he grew a little taller. Boy, was he tall! He's taller than my grandma's pet yak, Mishboo. Newt looked exactly the same he did ten years ago. The only thing that changed about him was his height. He had the same style of dressing and he had that same smile that made me want to smile along with him and blush. Next to Newt was his sister, Anna. She had blond hair that was until her shoulders and she had the same beautiful blue eyes as Newt's. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Barbie Girl' on it and she wore a cute skirt to go with that top. She had matching pink Chuck Taylors to complete her look. I smiled at him and Newt smiled at me back.

"Hey Meena, long time no see, huh?" Newt said.

"I know and its finally nice to see you again, Newt!" I said, hugging him in the same way I did in the mall ten years ago. He hugged me back and this time he didn't feel awkward like before. In fact, the hug actually felt romantic. Jewton just looked at the both of us, skeptically. Anna was giggling at the sight of her older brother hugging his childhood best friend.

"Newt loves Meena! Newt loves Meena! Newt loves..."Anna was teasing the two of us. Newt looked at his sister and covers her mouth before she continues.

"Anna Newtisha Livingston, what did I say about teasing me in front of company?" Newt asked, sounding like a dad than an older brother.

"Never be rude or blab out secrets." Anna replied.

"That's a girl!" Newt said, ruffling the hair on her head. He then turned to Jewton and smiled to him.

"Hey dude! Do you remember me?" Newt asked Jewton. My son just stared at Newt with a confused glare on his face.

"I guess he doesn't remember." I told Newt. I turned to my son and told him everything in Bahavian.

"Jewton, honey, Newt is the guy I told you who helped me a lot while I was giving life to you in the hospital that night of July four." I told him. Jewton looked at Newt, surprisingly.

"I thought dad assisted you when you were giving birth to me." Jewton said.

"You father had a concert on that day so it was Newt who helped me." I told him. Jewton just shrugged and looked at Newt and shook his hand.

"So you're the Newt my mother has been telling me about for the past three weeks!" Jewton said.

"Yup, that's me!" Newt said. He then turned to his sister. "Jewton, I would like you to meet my sister, Anna. Anna, this is Meena's son, Jewton." Jewton and Anna just stared at each other. I could sense that Anna was slightly shy around my son.

"Hi, I'm Jewton Raum Gray." Jewton said, trying to be friendly. "You don't have to be shy in front of me. I won't hurt."

"Okay." Anna said, smiling. She then turned to her brother. "Newt, where will we sleep tonight?"

"We're going to be staying at Meena's place for two weeks, if that's okay with you." Newt said. Anna just shrugged.

"Okie dokie!" Anna said.

"I think we should get to the car. We have a long drive home." I said. I began to help Newt carry his suitcases all the way to the car. Newt sat up front with me while Anna and Jewton sat in the back seat. Those two sure did click pretty fast! I watched Anna and Jewton talk from the rear view mirror and I smiled. Newt was watching them and smiling too. Watching those two talked reminded me of Newt and I when we were younger. Only this time, I saw myself as a boy through Jewton and I saw Newt as a girl through Anna. When we finally got there, I helped Newt with their suitcases and brought it in our tiny house. "Here we are!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome place you have here, Meena." Newt said, smiling at me. "By the way, where's Jason? You told me on msn that you two were doing fine." I blushed as Newt asked me this question.

"Yeah, about that. Jason and I got a divorce last week, sorry if I forgot to tell you." I told him, ashamed. Newt looked at me with shock written all over his face. Jewton and Anna got themselves out of the car.

"But why? I thought you two were doing fine." Newt said.

"Yeah, I lied to you. I'm sorry Newt. Its just that I don't want you feeling all sorry for me so I decided to keep it on the down low. Will you forgive me?" I asked him. Newt gave me a warm smile and nodded.

"Of course I will." He said. Jewton tugged me on my shirt and asked me something in Bahavian.

"Mama, can Anna and I play in the backyard?" Jewton asked.

"Sure Jewton, just be sure to be ready by noon. We'll be having lunch." I told him. Jewton and Anna then ran off to the backyard to play. I knew those two would get along! As soon as those two were gone, Newt turned to me and winked.

"Since you just got a divorce and I'm currently single. I have something important to tell you after lunch." Newt said.

"Okay." I said. "I'm going inside to prepare lunch."

"Can I help?" Newt asked.

"Sure." I said. We went inside the house and started preparing lunch. It only took a half hour for me to prepare everything. I made a Bahavian-American lunch for the four of us. As soon as we were done, Newt went out to call Jewton and Anna, only to see those two taking turns on the swing.

"Jewton, Anna, lunch time!" Newt called. The four of us ate lunch in peace. Jewton and Anna continued talking to each other about music while Newt and I kept on staring at each other, smiling and blushing. We waited patiently for Jewton and Anna to finish their lunch. As they went off, Newt and I cleared the table. We helped each other do the dishes and the whole time Newt couldn't stop staring at me and I couldn't stop staring at him. As we finished, Newt grabbed me by my hand and took me inside the living room. He checked to see if the coast was clear.

"So, you told me earlier that you have something you wanted to tell me. What is it?" I asked. Newt had a huge grin on his face. Instead of saying something, he grabbed my face with both of his hands. He kissed me on the lips, passionately. This sounds kind of insane, but I liked it! I liked the kiss so much. I loved Newt and I was pretty sure he loved me back since he gave me a kiss. The kiss only lasted for three seconds but it was so romantic that I felt like it lasted forever.

"Meena, I love you!" Newt said. "I've loved you for a long time now and that's the main reason why I survived without a girlfriend for ten years. My sister was even worried I was gay until I told her I had feelings for you." I stared at him with shock in my eyes. That would explain the holding of hands, the constant smiling, blushing every time he looked at me, him always helping me. That explains it all. He loves me. Newton Livingston the third actually loves me.

"How long have you loved me?" I asked him.

"Since you got married to Jason. I realized that I loved you when I felt the green eyed monster when you kissed Jason on the altar. Plus when we were in seventh grade, I had a crush on you." Newt said. I grinned at him.

"I know that, about the seventh grade crush, I mean." I said, giggling.

"But I didn't tell you." Newt said.

"I know, but your crush on me was obvious back then." I said. Newt looked at me with disbelief.

"So, here's a question for you. Do you love me back?" Newt asked. I smiled at him, grabbed his face with both of my hands and I kissed him back, passionately. Which answered his question.

"Newt, I have loved you since you told me Kiki was your girlfriend." I told him. He looked at me with disbelief as well.

"If that's the case, would you be my girlfriend?" Newt asked.

"Well, sure, I would love to!" I said. Newt then got a small box out of his pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautiful white gold locket necklace. The locket was in the shape of a heart. "Look inside the locket." I opened it, revealing a picture of me on the hospital bed, Newt wearing pajamas and Jewton was in my arms. This was a picture of the day I gave birth to my son. He grabbed the locket and gently put it around my neck. Afterwards, he kissed me on the cheeks. I shed tears of joy.

"Newt, this is so beautiful!" I exclaimed, happily.

"Finally! After ten loveless years, I have a girlfriend, at last." Newt said. He turned to me and had a huge grin on his face. "Now its time for the tickle monster!" Newt said, as he raised his arms in the air. He started tickling me on my underarms. Then he moved down to my waist and next thing I knew, he was tickling my whole body. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Newt, stop it!" I said, giggling.

"I don't think so!" He said, as he continued tickling me mercilessly. He was beginning to tickle me on parts wherein I shouldn't be touched. But before he could do that, I pushed him so now his back was lying on the couch and I was on top of him. I took advantage that we were on this position so I kissed him big time. Newt deepened the kiss and he licked the bottom part of my tongue. I lightly moaned as he did this. I then began letting my tongue explore his mouth and he moaned even louder. Newt then either felt hot or horny because he began taking off his shirt and I took off mine. He almost unhooked my bra until my son and his sister came in the living room and saw what we were doing. Anna and Jewton just stared at us with shock.

"Newt, why are you shirtless?" Anna asked her brother. Jewton continued staring at me. He covered his eyes when he realized that I was only wearing a bra.

"Mama, why are you only wearing a bra?" Jewton asked, disgustingly in Bahavian. Newt and I just glanced at each other and then at the two ten year olds in front of us. Newt quickly put on his shirt and I put on mine, we decided to tell them the truth.

"Jewton, Anna, sit down. Your mother and I have something to tell both of you." Newt said. He sighed. "Meena and I are now more than friends."

"Does that mean she's your girlfriend?" Anna asked, excitedly.

"Yes Anna, I'm your brother's new girlfriend." I told her.

"Finally! After ten woman-less years, my brother has a girlfriend!" Anna exclaimed, happily. "Its a good thing too, I thought he was gay!" Jewton and Anna played with each other the whole day. Those two are quickly forming a friendship. I predict one day my son and Newt's sister might be more than friends. Newt and I decided to watch romantic comedies together throughout the whole afternoon. When night time came, Newt and I decided to sleep together. Anna was sleeping in the couch in the living room, she didn't mind. Jewton slept in his room, as usual. While I was preparing for bed, Newt was waiting for me patiently on the bed. I got out of the bathroom in a sleeveless nightgown that was four inches above my knees. Newt just stared at me.

"Good evening sexy!" Newt greeted.

"Good evening sexier!" I teased him. I jumped in the bed with him, I thought that tonight just might be the night that Newt will loose his virginity. He then glanced at me and started telling me something.

"Honey, I've been thinking for a while and I was wondering if I could keep you company in Bahavia. Since Jewton has no dad anymore. I could act like a real dad to him. I'll treat Jewton as if he's actually my son." Newt told me. I smiled as he said this. But there was one thing stopping him.

"Sure Newt I would love that. But what about your sister?" I asked him. "I mean, she can't stay with you in Bahavia forever with you."

"I'll ask my parents to take her home." Newt said.

"Gee, Newt, are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Absolutely sure, my parents would love it that I have a girlfriend. They've been worried about me for ten years since I didn't have a girlfriend for that long." Newt explained.

"Well, okay if you want to keep Jewton and I company in Bahavia then its alright with me." I said.

"Thanks honey, I love you!" Newt said, gently kissing me on the lips.

"I love you too, baby." I told him, kissing him back. Newt then got something out of his suitcase, it looked like a condom. I saw it and blushed, he blushed back.

"I bought this thing while I was in the states. In case I might find a girlfriend." Newt said. "You want to have a little fun?" I hesitated, sure a condom was supposed to prevent me from being pregnant. But I still didn't feel ready after what had happened earlier.

"Newt, I know you're still a virgin and you want to loose it now. But I don't feel ready yet." I told him. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay honey, let me know when you're ready." Newt says, winking. He turned out the lights and we slept soundly that night. Anna spent time at our place for two weeks and then Mrs. Livingston came to Bahavia to take her daughter back to the states. I could tell that Jewton will miss her a lot since they developed a deep friendship while they were still here. I was finally happy at last that Newt was finally my boyfriend. Jewton and Newt seemed to be getting along well. It seemed like Newt was his biological father since they got along a lot better than his real father. Life couldn't get this better. But boy was I wrong! Just plain wrong!


	18. Christmas Romance

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

It was December 2018. Newt, Jewton and I were spending the holidays in the states. Newt and I are planning to stay at the Livingston residence for the whole yuletide season while Jason is meeting me at the DC airport to take Jewton to New Jersey. That way Jewton can spend Christmas with his real dad. As Newt, Jewton and I slowly entered the arrival area of the airport, I saw Jason standing there with Nate and Shane. Jewton didn't look so thrilled to see his real dad after the way he treated me.

"Hey dude, there's your dad!" Newt said, pointing to Jason and trying to excite Jewton.

"Boy am I thrilled!" Jewton exclaimed, sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I grabbed Jewton's hand and led him to his dad and his uncles outside. Jewton loved his uncle Nate and uncle Shane but hated his father so much. Jewton approached Shane.

"Uncle Shane!" Jewton exclaimed, excitedly running to Shane.

"Hey dude!" Shane said, giving Jewton a high-five.

"Uncle Nate!" Jewton ran to him and gave him a high-five. Nate glanced back and fourth at Jewton and at Jason.

"Um, dude, don't you want to talk to your dad?" Nate asked. Jewton just glared at Jason and sighed.

"Hi dad." Jewton said, giving him an awkward high-five.

"Hey Kiddo." Jason said, giving him an awkward high-five back. Jason and I still had ill-feelings towards each other. I gave an unpleasant glare at him and he did the same.

"You better take good care of him or your dead meat, Gray!" I exclaimed, angrily by just calling him by his last name.

"Oh relax, its not like I'm going to get the kid drunk or anything." Jason reassured.

"Good," I told him. I turned to my son and gave him one last hug and a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Jewton."

"I love you, mama!" He said. Then he went with his uncle Shane and uncle Nate and completely ignored his dad. Those four went into the trailer in the parking lot, they had a long drive going to Newark, New Jersey. Newt and I walked the other direction and saw Mr. and Mrs. Livingston together with Anna in the waiting area. Newt ran to his dad and gave him a high-five. After that, he gave his sister a hug and his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey everybody!" Newt greeted. Mr. Livingston helped Newt carry our suitcases all the way to the car. The drive from the airport to the Livingston house took about one hour and a half. Newt and I sat together in the backseat, holding hands while his sister sat outside staring out the window. When we got to the house, Anna approached me.

"Meena, I've got a question for you." Anna told me.

"Yes, what do you want to ask me?" I asked her.

"Where's your son, Jewton?" She asked. I was quite surprised at her sudden question about my son. I just stared at her, suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, Anna but he's at New Jersey with his father and his uncles." I told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering." Anna said, looking a little disappointed. This time I was really suspicious. I saw Newt grinning at Anna. As she saw her brother's grin, she blushed and quickly ran inside the house. I watched her run inside skeptically and suspiciously. I turned to Newt.

"Okay, Newt, what was that about?" I asked him.

"I'll tell you what's up. But don't tell Anna I told you. In fact, pretend like you don't even know." Newt said, looking back and fourth to see if the coast was clear. "My sister has a crush on your son." I stared at him, shockingly since Jewton likes Anna back. Now you're probably wondering how did I know this. Well, two weeks after Anna's first visit to Bahavia five months ago, Anna is all Jewton could talk about. Every time her name is brought up, he tends to blush. Jewton is at the age wherein he was starting to be interested in girls, other than me of course!

"Oh my yaks! This is unbelievable but Jewton likes Anna back. No wonder he was disappointed when he had to visit his dad instead of Anna this Christmas." I said. "But this can't be."

"Why not?" Newt asked.

"Well, for one, we're dating and Anna is almost like an aunt to Jewton. Second, Anna is a month older than him and it would be awkward if those two become more than friends. Plus, she's your sister and he's my son. It would feel awkward if all of us were more than friends" I explained.

"Why not? Jewton isn't my son so Anna isn't his aunt. Plus you're three months older than me and you're my girlfriend." Newt pointed out. I realized now that he was right and he had a point. Mr. and Mrs. Livingston came back in the front yard all dressed up. Anna came back with a pink backpack and she was wearing her pajamas. "You do know that you only wear your pajamas while sleeping, right?" Newt teased his sister.

"Yeah I know. You see, I'm going to Ashley's for a sleepover!" Anna exclaimed, excitedly. Mrs. Livingston turned to Newt.

"Newt, listen to me. Your father and I are going on a two day business trip to Manhattan. We're going to take Anna to Ashley's place for that sleepover. I want you and Meena to take care of this place while I'm gone. Do you understand me?" Mrs. Livingston asked, as if Newt is still a child.

"Yes mom, I understand. So, Meena and I get this place to ourselves for two days?" Newt asked.

"Yup!" Mrs. Livingston said. She turned to her husband. "Neil, we should probably get going before we hit major traffic." Mr. and Mrs. Livingston got inside the car with Anna and drove off. Newt and I went inside the house. We stared at each other awkwardly.

"So, now that we have this place all to ourselves, what do you want to do?" Newt asked.

"Well it is almost Christmas. How about we watch a bunch of Christmas movies together?" I suggested.

"That's a great idea. Lets watch in my room. There's a TV and a DVD player in there." He said.

"Okay but Newt. Can we watch the movie in our pajamas?" I asked. Newt looked at me skeptically.

"Why?" He asked.

"It feels comfortable that way." I explained.

"Well, okay then." He said. I went into the bathroom and started changing into my pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt, I felt unusually cold. The winter weather was officially here! I went back in Newt's room. He was wearing a sweatshirt and sweat pants and he also had two mugs of hot chocolate on a small tray next to the bed. He looked disappointed to see me wearing a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" I asked.

"No, it looks fine. I just wanted to see you wearing that sleeveless nightgown above your knees. You look sexier that way." Newt said, winking.

"You know I would wear that but its insanely cold and I would freeze to death if I wore that." I said, giggling. He turned on the heater and gave me hot chocolate. We watched about a bunch of Christmas movies like _How the Grinch stoled Christmas_, _Home Alone 1_, _Home Alone 2_, _Home Alone 3_, _A Christmas Carol_ and much more. We finished watching all the DVDs at about six 'o clock. As we were finished, we could do nothing but stare at each other.

"Meena, you look beautiful tonight." Newt told me. I blushed at the compliment.

"Awww, thanks baby!" I told him. I was cold and I started to shiver. "Boy why is it so cold?"

"Its snowing outside." Newt said, smiling. I bundled up and I hugged Newt to feel warm. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved the feeling of his arms around my waist. I started to face him and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss by licking my lips. Feeling his tongues on my lips felt weird but nice. I laid my whole back on the bed while Newt was on top of me. We kissed in that weird position. Just then, Newt took off his sweatshirt, revealing his sexy abs which I didn't even knew he had. I followed and took off my sweatshirt. Then next thing I knew; I took off my bra, my pajama bottoms and my underwear. Newt, himself took off his sweat pants and underwear. Newt wasn't afraid to let his hands explore my body, especially my chest. We weren't even afraid to touch each other. Finally, after all these years, Newt has finally lost his virginity to me. Who knew that one hug can lead to sex? We must've fallen asleep because I remembered waking up in Newt's bed, we were in a position that was just too awkward to describe. But you can say that both of us were naked and we had sex throughout the night. I gently nudged Newt.

"Newt, baby, wake up!" I told him. He gently awoken, rubbed his eyes and was looking at his surroundings. He was shocked to see me and him naked.

"What happened to us last night, honey?" He asked, dumbly.

"Well, lets just say you're no longer a virgin anymore." I told him. "We had _it_ last night and we forgot to have dinner." I said, emphasizing the word 'it' so he would understand.

"No wonder I'm so hungry!" He exclaimed. "By the way, did we use a condom last night?"

"Not really." I said.

"Oh well, lets get our clothes on and cook some breakfast." Newt said, putting on his clothes. I followed and put mine back on. I started cooking pancakes for the both of us. I finished and we ate in silence at the dining room. He faced me and began speaking. "So, three weeks from now the Livingston are having our annual Christmas party and we want you to come."

"We?" I asked, skeptically. "Who's we?"

"My family and I." Newt explained. "Since you're my girlfriend, they consider you as family."

"Okay, sure, why not?" I asked him.

"Oh and I have a surprise for you during the Christmas party." Newt said, winking. "The party will be on December 25, sharp." I nodded. Newt and I helped each other clear the table and wash the dishes. We picked Anna up from Ashley's house. Anna loved being around with me. According to her, I'm like a 'big sister' to her.

XxX

It was December 25, the day of the annual Livingston Christmas party. I woke up with Newt serving me breakfast in bed. On the tray was some orange juice, fresh toast and waffles.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Newt greeted, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and served my breakfast. "Are you feeling better?"

"I hope so." I said. He's asked me this since I've been acting quite strange the last few days. I've been vomiting at random times of the day, I have a sudden craving for bananas, I hate eating chocolate when normally I love chocolate, I kept going to the bathroom to pee all the time and I had terrible mood swings.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Newt said. As he began to wrap his arms around me, I suddenly felt nauseous. I didn't have a stomach ache or head ache or anything, I just needed to puke. I took his arms out of the grip and quickly ran to the bathroom and stood near the toilet. "Honey, are you alright?" Newt asked, sounding extremely worried.

"No!" I said, I then felt the vomit come out and I puked in the toilet. I puked big time. I flushed the toilet and avoided the breakfast he gave me. "Newt, I don't think I want to eat breakfast right now. Maybe just a banana." I grabbed a banana off the counter, quickly changed my clothes and went outside.

"Where are you going, honey?" Newt asked.

"The pharmacy, I'm going to buy some Advil or something. Don't bother coming with me." I told him. "I'll be back on time for the Christmas party, don't worry." I went outside, borrowed Newt's car and drove to the nearest pharmacy. I was thankful that the pharmacy was still open, even on Christmas day. I had to hurry since it was going to close in a half hour. I quickly looked through the different aisles of the pharmacy but I couldn't find any home pregnancy test so I quickly approached a pharmacist standing nearby.

"Excuse me, which aisle can I find a home pregnancy test?" I asked.

"Its over at Aisle three next to the sanitary pads and tampons." The woman said, sternly and mumbled something to herself. "Why does every woman I know decide to get pregnant during the holidays?" I looked at her as if she were crazy and went to aisle three. Next to the maxi pads and the tampons were a line of home pregnancy tests. I grabbed one and went to pay for it in the counter. I drove back to the house and saw Newt sitting there with his father, they were sitting down and drinking some wine and telling some stories.

"Hey Meena want to join us?" Mr. Livingston asked me.

"Yeah, we're just drinking some wine and telling stories." Newt said, pouring another glass of wine and handing it to me. I quickly glanced at my stomach, hoping that they weren't suspecting anything. I knew there was a possibility I could be pregnant since Newt and I had _it_ three weeks ago.

"Um, no wine for me today, just water." I told them. "I'm on a non-alcohol diet." I lied and quickly grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen and headed for the bathroom. Before I went inside, Newt stopped me by asking me something.

"You're going to take Advil inside the bathroom?" Newt asked me, skeptically.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked, as I quickly avoided his gaze. I went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I tore open the plastic and got the small paper that contained the instructions. I followed the instructions given then I started taking the test. It took me about ten minutes to finish taking the test. As I was finished, I slowly glanced at the pregnancy test. My eyes widened as I saw that it was positive. I was three weeks pregnant with Newt's child! I couldn't wait to tell him. I hid the pregnancy test in my purse so Newt couldn't see it yet. I opened the door and revealed Newt, standing there and looking at me suspiciously.

"Honey, what took you so long in there?" Newt asked.

"I was taking that Advil." I lied, hoping he hasn't noticed that I sounded nervous.

"For ten minutes?" Newt asked, skeptically.

"Oh that's the thing. You see, after I took the Advil, I drank water slowly and brushed my hair so it won't go frizzy in the winter whether." I lied, hoping he would buy it. "Anyways, Newt during the Christmas party, I have a surprise for you."

"You do? Where is it?" Newt asked, holding his hands.

"Not right now, during the annual Christmas party. Besides, the surprise is good news so I'll announce it during the Christmas party." I told him. "That way, we can both share our surprises at once."

"Awesome!" Newt exclaimed, hugging me. "Oh by the way, it isn't a casual party. So I recommend that you wear that red dress you wore during Cory's wedding two months ago, you looked sexy!" I blushed again at this comment.

"Thanks, baby!" I told him, giving him a kiss on the lips and grinning at him. Time flew by quick. It was an hour before the Christmas party. I started to change into that red dress I wore at Cory and Candy's wedding two months ago. I did my make-up inside the bathroom and came out with nearly half of the Livingston family inside the living room; talking, drinking and having fun. Anna was in one corner playing with her cousins her own age. Mr. and Mrs. Livingston were in one corner, talking to a man who looked like Mr. Livingston's brother. Newt was in one corner, sitting down and waiting for me. He was talking to a guy about his age. I walked to them, Newt was wearing a dark blue tuxedo and the other guy was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Hey Meena, this is my cousin, George." Newt said, introducing us. "George, this is my girlfriend, Meena." George was shaking my hand.

"So this is the beautiful and sexy Meena he's been telling me about." George says, grinning. Newt quickly nudged on George as I blushed. "So dude, you want to show your surprise for Meena." Newt nodded, turning to me when all of a sudden, the song 'All I want for Christmas' starts filling the air. That was a romantic Christmas song and it happened to be my favorite one. It was my favorite but I was wondering why all of a sudden everybody was facing our direction.

"Meena, there's been something I've wanted to ask you for a really long time already." Newt said, gulping. He got a small box out of his pocket, he opened it and there revealed a beautiful engagement ring with a cute white gold stone in the middle of it. He held it in front of me. "Meena Adalita Paroom, will you marry me?" The whole Livingston family was applauding at the beautiful scene, including Anna. I stood there, completely shocked. When all of a sudden, a tear of joy came out of my eye. I quickly wiped it and faced him.

"I would love to." I said, everybody in the living room was now cheering as Newt slid the ring on one of my fingers. I sighed and I raised my voice a little so people can hear me. "Everybody, I, myself have some good news."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that earlier, honey." Newt said. "So, what's the good news?" I turned to everybody and grinned. I then grabbed Newt's hand and rubbed it on my stomach.

"I'm three weeks pregnant. Newt, we're going to have a baby." I told him. Newt looked at me shockingly.

"That explains it all! The vomiting, the food cravings, mood swings, no drinking wine, the sudden hate of chocolate and wow! I can't believe things are happening this fast." Newt said. "Jewton will love the fact that he's becoming a big brother." Anna suddenly ran to us and hugged my tummy.

"And I'm becoming an aunt!" Anna exclaimed, happily. "I hope I can have a niece."

"Yes Anna, you're becoming an aunt!" I said, ruffling Anna's hair. Newt turned to his sister.

"Okay twerp, could you give my _fiance_ and I some time alone? Newt asked her. He suddenly grabbed me by my hand as romantic Christmas songs filled the air of the living room. All the Livingston couples, including Newt and I came in the dance floor and slow-danced along with the music. As the music ended, Newt once again, kissed me on the lips. It felt like heaven! Afterwards, we discussed our wedding plans together. We agreed to get married on August next year when I was scheduled to give birth. That way we could have our baby after the wedding. This was so far the best day of my life.


	19. Surprise during a wedding

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For this story, I made up my own Bahavian words. These aren't mentioned in the actual Cory in the House series. I just added it to spice up the story. **

Today was August 13, the day Newt and I are finally going to be married at Paroofna, Bahavia. I was nine months pregnant and was scheduled to have my baby any time next week. People we knew from the past flew all the way to Bahavia for our wedding; Mr. and Mrs. Livingston, Anna, Cory Baxter, Candy Smiles, Raven Baxter, Chef Victor, former President Martinez, Sophie, who is now eighteen years old, Jewton, my mom, my dad and all my Bahavian relatives were at the wedding. Newt and I are getting married in Bahavia but we're having an American style wedding. Newt stood at the right side of the altar together with the best man of the wedding, my son, Jewton. On the left side were the bridesmaids; Anna and a bunch of my female Bahavian cousins. Ickbob, master of the nose flute was playing a bunch of traditional Bahavian wedding music with his nose flute. It was my father's idea. My dad was walking me down the aisle like a traditional American wedding. I was wearing a long, beautiful, strapless wedding gown designed by Raven. I had a hard time walking while carrying my big stomach around with me. Newt was wearing a black tuxedo and was smiling at me as I made it to the altar. My dad was still standing there, holding my arm. It would seem like he can't let go.

"Dad, dad, you have to let go of me now." I told him in Bahavian.

"Sorry." My father said. He took a seat next to my mother. The Bahavian priest turned to us and began the ceremony.

"We are all here today to witness the love of Mr. Newton Livingston the third and Ms. Meena Adalita Paroom who was once married but had a divorce. Is there any reason why these two should not be wedded? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said in his thick Bahavian accent. Nobody said anything so the priest kept on blabbing on and on about love and Bahavian virtues. When after about an hour, the priest turned to Newt. "Do you Newton Livingston the third take Meena Adalita Paroom to be your lawfully wedded wife for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do." Newt said, holding my hand and smiling at me.

"Very well then," The priest sighed and turned to me. "And do you Meena Adalita Paroom, who was once divorced, take Newton Livingston the third to be your lawfully wedded husband for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do." I said, squeezing his hand with excitement.

"Then I now announce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Newt slowly grabbed my hands. His face getting closer and closer to mine when hips lips slowly touched my lips. It felt really nice to be married to my childhood best friend. His hands touched and caressed my face, it brought the house down. I could see Anna smile at the sight of her older brother getting married. Jewton, himself was smiling since his mother is now happy. Anna slowly approached Jewton and held his hand. The two eleven year olds blushed. Yes, Jewton and Anna are now eleven years old. Since Anna's birthday is on June and Jewton's birthday is on July. It was already August. When our faces were finally apart, Newt took me outside the church, we were riding a limo going to the after-wedding feast. As we were walking to the car, I felt the baby push a little and it was slightly painful. I winced in pain. Newt must've seen me since he was now looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked me. The pain went away and I faced him with courage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I felt the baby push." I said, rubbing my growing tummy. Newt rubbed my tummy and kissed it. He started talking to our 'baby' who was still in there.

"Listen baby, your mother and I are looking forward seeing you in a week from now." Newt said. We went inside the car. The car drove us all the way to my parent's house. There were a bunch of caterers that provided Bahavian and American cuisine. Newt and I shared a table with Candy and Cory, who were now married. "Hey dude, what's up?" Newt said, giving Cory a high-five.

"Nothing much, just loving being married to a girl whom I love." Cory said, tickling Candy.

"Aw, stop it C-bear!" Candy said, tickling him back.

"Awww, Candy, you still call Cory C-bear? Even if you're married?" I asked, shockingly.

"Of course and only I'm allowed to call him C-bear." Candy said. Newt and I laughed at this odd couple in front of us. "Anyway, its about time that you and Meena are married."

"You two were _destined_ to be together." Cory agreed.

"We are?" Newt asked.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Well, you two are childhood best friends and chances you two will be married to each other are seventy-five percent to twenty-five percent." Cory explained. "I may not be a mathematician but I know that." Candy then looked at my stomach and grinned at it.

"Candy, why do you keep staring at my stomach?" I asked.

"I don't normally admit this. But Meena, I'm so jealous of you and Newt." Candy said, rubbing my stomach. Cory rolled his eyes and began explaining.

"You see, Candy and I have been trying to make a baby for quite a while now but so far its not happening." Cory explained to the both of us.

"Have you tried having _it_, yet?" Newt asked. "Because that's how....." I interrupted Newt.

"Baby, of course they've been doing it. I mean, that's the only natural way babies are made." I said, rolling my eyes at the man next to me. I loved Newt, I really do but he hasn't changed since ten years ago. Just then, slow music started filling the air. All the couples of the wedding were dancing along to this song. Even Jewton and Anna were dancing! Which was quite a weird sight for both Newt and I. Since Jewton was my son and Anna was his sister. Newt and I stood up and began slow-dancing along with the music. Newt had one hand on my waist and the other on my hand. I had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. We slowly swayed along with the music. I smiled at my husband and he smiled back. In the middle of the song, we were about to kiss until I felt sudden pain on my stomach. Both of my hands let go of him and I held it on my stomach. I tried to breathe, hoping the pain would go away but it made the pain much worse. I started breathing heavily and the pain got worse within the minute. I couldn't stand it so I slightly collapsed on the ground. Newt saw the situation I was in and gulped.

"Honey, what's happening?" Newt asked, starting to panic.

"Newt, the baby is ready!" I exclaimed, now panting.

"Oh no! Everybody, Meena is about to have her baby." Newt announced. There were gasps from the crowd. My father and Newt carried me to the car and set me in the back seat. Jewton ran after us and had a worried look on his face.

"Mama!" Jewton yelled. I saw my mother outside, trying to control my son. Newt told my father that he wouldn't mind taking Meena to the hospital by himself. My father knew it was a bad idea since most of the Bahavian doctors barely understood English. I sat down in the front seat, holding my stomach in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Newt, hurry, start the engine! I can feel it pushing through my vagina." I yelled. This made Newt panic. He started the engine and drove to Paroofna General Hospital. Newt then carried me inside the hospital he placed me on the nearest couch and approached the woman on the counter.

"Excuse me, my wife is about to have a baby and we were wondering if we could get a doctor for her, please?" Newt asked, a little too fast for the Bahavians to understand.

"Ha?!?!" The woman in the counter asked.

"I said....my wife is having a baby, could you get us a doctor?" Newt asked, a little bit slower but it was still kind of fast.

"Ha?!?!" The woman asked again. "Me no understand you. Bahavian yes?!?! And you American?" Newt just stared at the woman with a confused look on his face. He almost looked like he was about to loose his patience but he took a deep breath and controlled his emotions. Those two were having a hard time communicating. Newt tried again but this time with actions.

"Let me tell you this one more time." Newt said, a lot slower. So much slow that there could be a slight chance of the lady understanding. "My.....wife.....is.....about......to.....have....a......little......baby." Newt said, with actions to go along with it. His actions weren't really good so the lady still had problems understanding.

"Yes?! _Nifnak_?!" The woman asked. Newt nodded his head. He assumed that 'nifnak' meant baby but it meant 'diarrhea.'

"Yes, she is having a _nifnak_. Could you please get a doctor?" Newt asked, a little too fast, again. The woman just stared at Newt, now completely loosing him.

"She want...._yakvooki_?" The woman asked. Newt nodded his head, he assumed that 'yakvooki' meant doctor. But it actually meant 'towel.'

"Yes, she needs a _yakvooki_" Newt said, finally sighing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Newt, I'm in pain." I screamed.

"Don't worry, honey. I told the woman that you're having a _nifnak_ and that you need a _yakvooki_." Newt said, I stared at him with wide eyes. I wanted to stand up and hit him upside for being stupid but I was in pain to even stand up. So I just yelled.

"Newt, you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"What did I do? I told the woman you're having a baby and that you need a doctor." He said.

"No, you told her that I'm having _diarrhea_ and that I needed a _towel_! _Sifnak _ means 'baby' and _kavooki_ means 'doctor!'" I exclaimed. He looked at me dumbly and began snickering.

"Oops, my bad!" Newt said, completely embarrassed. The lady came back with a big white towel. She gave it to Newt and the Bahavian guards sent us out of the hospital. As the guards were kicking us out of the hospital, the woman at the counter was waving at us.

"_Shagadesh_!" The woman said, waving goodbye at Newt. Newt carried me back to the car. He gently laid me in the backseat.

"We have no choice but to have your baby in here!" He began removing my clothing and he saw the opening where the baby might come out. "Holy shit, I can see the baby's head!"

"Oh my yaks!" I exclaimed, panting.

"Meena, try pushing!" Newt instructed me. He had his hands out, ready in case the baby might come. I pushed about six times and the baby still isn't out. I almost felt like giving up but Newt held one of my hand and his other hand was in front to welcome the new baby. I gave one final push and I saw the grin on Newt's face. "There you go, honey, its coming out slowly....." I finally hear the baby cry for a few seconds. The baby is crying and its out at last. Newt was holding a bloody baby in his hands and he tied the umbilical chord onto his leg, for safety. I finally felt great now that the baby was out and I was no longer in pain.

"Newt, is it a boy or a girl?" I asked. Newt checked the baby's privates and smiled.

"We have a little girl." Newt said, grinning. Just on time, my parent's car pulled in front of the parking lot and saw us in the car with a newly born child in our hands. My parents brought Jewton and Anna along with them. My father approached Newt.

"Newton, what happened?" Raum Paroom, my father, asked.

"Well, the woman at the counter and I had some sort of miscommunication." Newt explained, blushing. "Sorry Mr. Paroom." I turned to my father and explained everything in Bahavian.

"He accidentally told the woman I that I was having diarrhea and that I needed a towel." I explained. "Instead of telling the woman that I was having a baby and that I needed a doctor."

"So he got _nifnak_ and _sifnak_ mixed up?" My father asked.

"And _yavooki_ and _kavooki_?" My mom asked. My parents and I turned to Newt and laughed. Newt just watched my parents and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" Newt asked.

"Its just so funny how a foreigner can get those two words mixed up." My father explained to Newt. My mother saw the baby, grabbed the towel and gently wrapped it around my daughter.

"I'll go ahead inside and tell the woman to get you a doctor." My mother said, as both of my parents went inside the hospital. Jewton and Anna we're standing outside of the car. Jewton turned to me and started talking to me in English since Newt was here.

"Mama, do I have a little brother or sister?" Jewton asked.

"Jewton, honey, you're having a little sister." I told him. Anna smiled at the baby and turned to her brother.

"Thanks for giving me a niece." Anna thanked her brother and smiled at the bloody baby with the umbilical chord still attached to it.

"Don't thank me, thank Meena. She gave life to the child." Newt said, grinning. My parents then came back with three Bahavian doctors. The doctors were bringing one of those hospital beds with wheels. The doctor got the baby wrapped in a towel from Newt. My father and Newt gently carried me and put me on that bed. The other two doctors went into another room to remove the baby's umbilical chord and give it a bath. The Bahavian doctors leaded me into a private room and got me changed into a hospital gown. My parents, Jewton and Anna stayed in the private room, waiting for the doctors to bring in the baby. After a few minutes of taking care of the child, the doctors came back with my baby wrapped in a fresh and clean towel. The doctor named Dr. Meefbak faced me and started talking in Bahavian.

"Here's your baby, Mrs. Livingston." Dr. Meefbak said. "And I apologize about the miscommunication with your American husband earlier."

"Its okay." I reassured, giggling. I still couldn't forget that little miscommunication scene between that counter lady and Newt, it was just so hilarious. "How long can I keep my baby company?"

"Stay with your baby for an hour, madame." Dr. Meefbak said, leaving the room. Everybody approached me to get a better look at the baby. My baby girl had my brown eyes, Newt's non-mocha skin, my wavy brown hair, Newt's nose and mouth. My daughter had completely opposite features with my son.

"She doesn't look like my sister." Jewton said to Newt.

"Yeah, but she still is." Newt said, looking at Jewton and at his daughter. "I'm a daddy, at last." After a few minutes of fussing over my child, my parents took Jewton and Anna back home. Newt and I were finally alone with our child. Newt got my baby and started rocking her gently in his place.

"Newt, I've been thinking lately." I said.

"And?" Newt asked.

"How about we name our daughter Nicole Adalita Livingston?" I suggested. "Nicole is like a second female variation of your name other than Newtisha and Adalita is my name combined. You know, since she's got my eyes." Newt smiled at me.

"I like that name and how about we nickname her Nikki?" Newt suggested.

"Okay." I said, grinning. Newt and I lulled Nikki while rocking her in place. Dr. Meefbak came back and said the baby needs to rest in the nursery. After a day, the Bahavian doctors gave Newt and I permission to check out of the hospital. We drove back to the house together with my daughter, Nikki in peace. She was in the backseat in her car seat. As we got home, Newt's parents started fussing over their new grandchild. Everything was going well with my family. I'm happily married and I hope this marriage will last longer. Sometimes, I often wonder what the future will bring for my children...


	20. Epilogue: Another 10 Years

_**Meena Adalita Paroom**_

It is now year 2028, another ten years later. Newt and I had finally moved back to DC. We decided to move back here when Nikki turns five so that way she could spend her elementary, junior high, high school and college years here in the states. Since it is now 2028, Newt and I were now 36 years old, Jewton and Anna were now 20 years old and Nikki is 10 years old. My son, Jewton is taking Architecture at the University of Maryland. He was inspired to become an architect after his father and him kept building birdhouses together as a father and son bonding. Anna was taking BS Secondary Education major in English at the same university as Jewton. Anna was inspired to become a high school English teacher after she wrote more than forty poems back at high school. Anna's parents actually paid for that school while Jewton applied for four-year scholarship. I'm so proud of my son! Speaking of Jewton and Anna, did you know that those two are now more than friends? Yes, that's right. Jewton asked Anna to be his girlfriend two years ago when they just started college. Both of them were eighteen back then. Anyway, it is the first week of September. Nikki was about to start the fifth grade. She was so excited for her first day of school. I was in the kitchen, making her a breakfast of scrambled eggs and pancakes so she won't have an empty stomach. She came in wearing jeans, her favorite band t-shirt and Chuck Taylors and she had her blue skateboard with her. She looked so beautiful. I'm not saying that just because I'm her mom, I'm saying it because it was true. My daughter had her father's non-mocha skin, the shape of his nose and the shape of his mouth and smile. But she had my almond-shaped brown eyes, and my brown wavy hair. She also had my long and curly eyelashes. She had a unique Bahavian-American beauty which she could be proud of. In fact, her looks and her birthplace are all she have to be proud of since she could only speak and understand English. I never bothered teaching her Bahavian like I did with Jewton. Every time she heard her brother and I speak in Bahavian, she would just stare at the both of us. Nikki always wished she could understand Bahavian like her brother.

"Good morning mom!" Nikki greeted me.

"Good morning, sweetie." I greeted her, giving her breakfast. She ate it and kept on glancing at her watch. "Sweetie, its not yet time for school and don't worry you won't be late."

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked me. "Because I promised Alfred that I'll meet him at the play ground this morning."

"Nikki, sweetie, by any chance do you like _like_ Alfred?" I asked her, suspiciously while grinning from ear to ear. Nikki blushed and looked all scandalized.

"What? No! Mom, what makes you say that?" Nikki asked. In case you're wondering, a boy named Alfred Yu or Yu Chong-Lin was a Chinese-American boy who was my daughter's best friend since they were in kindergarten. Chong-Lin was his Chinese name and Alfred was his English name. Alfred's mom was an American while his father was a Chinese. Those two had so much things in common. They were both Asian-Americans, they both couldn't speak their one of their parent's native language, they were both into music and they both loved skateboarding and both of them were born in Asia. Alfred was born in Hong Kong while Nikki was born in Paroofna, Bahavia. My daughter

Nikki is a slight tomboy. Every time I watched Alfred and Nikki together reminds me of Newt and I when we were younger. I can predict that one day Alfred and Nikki will be married.

"Alfred was your childhood best friend, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so?" Nikki said, like it was no big deal.

"Sweetie, did you know that your father and I had been best friends ever since we were six year old? And look at us now? We're already married!" I exclaimed, happily. "And its the same thing with your older brother. Jewton and Anna had been best friends since they were ten years old and look at them now. They're now more than friends." Nikki just stared at me.

"So you're saying that when I grow up I could possibly marry Alfred?!" Nikki asked, incredulously. I just smiled at my daughter.

"You'll never know, he might end up your husband one day." I told her. "I mean, you and Alfred have been friends longer than Newt and I and Jewton and Anna so there could be a big percentage of you two being married one day." Nikki just stared at me incredulously. When all of a sudden, Alfred came in the door riding his black skateboard inside our house and was careful not to break anything. Alfred was wearing loose jeans, a red short-sleeved shirt with black Chinese characters on them overlapping a long-sleeved white shirt. He was wearing black and white checkered Vans sneakers to go along with his look. Alfred had the same gullible and....uh....'slow' nature like Newt did and Nikki had the same tomboy nature like I did when I was her age. So watching them together brings back the memories. Alfred approached me and gave me a high-five.

"What's crackin' Mrs. Ambassador Livingston?" Alfred asked, in his hip-hop way which really did remind me of Newt when he was ten. He called me ambassador because I was the new ambassador of Bahavia to America. Since my father is now retired, he passed on his occupation to me. As for Newt, he didn't end up senator or chief justice just like his parents. He became a guitar teacher. Yes, he teaches guitar to aspiring guitarists at a local music school at DC. It pays quite a lot though since most of his students were sons or daughters of former musicians.

"Why hello Alfred!" I greeted him back, smiling. Alfred smiled at me and grinned at my daughter.

"Hey Nikki, at the school play ground they're opening that new skateboard rink!" Alfred exclaimed, happily.

"Get out!" Nikki squealed, equally excited. She suddenly had a grin on her face and suddenly touched Alfred on his shoulder. Then she began running. "Last one there is a rotten egg, Yu Chong-Lin!" Nikki shouted before Alfred had the chance of going after her.

"Hey, nobody can call me by my Chinese name but my teachers!" Alfred whined, running after Nikki. Those two were now out of the door. Just then, Newt woke up all dressed up. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We've been married for ten years already and we were like any normal couple. We had children, we fight sometimes but we made up almost automatically, we kissed each other often and we loved each other deeply.

"Good morning, honey!" Newt said, greeting me.

"Good morning, baby!" I said, greeting him back. He started pouring himself a bowl of cereal and began eating.

"So, I hear Nikki squealing with excitement. What was that about?" Newt asked.

"Well, Alfred told her that they're opening a new skating rink at the school playground and she's all excited." I told him.

"Typical Nikki, I love her." Newt said, grinning. "Honey, do you think Nikki likes her friend, Alfred?" I just grinned.

"I think so but I'm not sure." I told him. He finished his cereal and grabbed his guitar.

"Oh well, I'm off to work, bye honey!" He said, giving me one last kiss and going outside to work. Now for my problem, figuring out what to do for the rest of the day. I had a day off from work today to relax. I decided to clean up Nikki's room. As I was cleaning Nikki's room, I've noticed a few pictures of Nikki and I've noticed that she's starting to go through puberty since it looked like she was developing a chest. I've bought her a bra already but she refuses to wear it because she claims its 'uncomfortable.' While I was cleaning her room, I saw a small pink book and it said 'Nikki's diary, do not read' on it. But since there was no lock and since I was a curious mother, I disobeyed the sign and started reading the first page.

**Nikki's diary: **

_September 5_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I'll be starting the fifth grade. Boy, time sure does fly fast. My parents keep saying I'm starting to become a 'young woman' and I should act like one and stop being a tomboy. But for me, being a tomboy is much more easier. The clothes are more comfortable, the activities are more fun and I don't know, being a tomboy is my nature. Plus if I'm a girly-girl, I'd have to wear those uncomfortable high heels! Plus I don't want to wear one of those uncomfortable, tight bras._

_Anyways, I'm extremely nervous about starting the fifth grade for a few reasons. One, I'm afraid of long division. Math just isn't my thing. Second, about eighty percent of my teachers from last year won't teach us this year. What if fifth grade teachers are more strict than fourth grade teachers? And the last and third reason is something I've never written down before. I'm crushing on my best friend, Alfred Yu or by his Chinese name, Yu Chong-Li. He hates it when I call him that. But I like to call him by his Chinese name. Anyways, more about Alfred. I've been crushing on him since the third grade. I want us to be more than just friends. But I'm way to young! Besides, what if he doesn't like me back? Then it could ruin our friendship. I've been friends with Alfred since we were five years old. So its been five years already, yikes! If I try to make a move on him now. He might freak out and he may never be my best friend, again! _

_Until tomorrow,_

_Nikki _

**End of Diary.**

I gasped as I was reading my daughter's diary. I knew she was crushing on Alfred, I just knew it! I felt extremely guilty for reading my daughter's diary so I quickly put it away where I first found it and I pretended like I didn't even read it. I quickly spent the day looking through pictures of Jewton and Nikki growing up. I prepared myself some lunch when all of a sudden, Newt went through the door.

"Hey honey, I'm back!" Newt says, entering the kitchen and kissing me on my cheek.

"Baby, why are you back so soon?" I asked.

"Well, a lot of students are absent and most of them decided to attend a private school." Newt says, rolling his eyes. "So, what's new?" I couldn't wait to tell Newt about Nikki's diary.

"Newt, baby, you'll never believe the good news I just found out today." I said, squealing with excitement. Newt just glanced nervously at me and gulped.

"Uh oh, Meena, honey, you're not pregnant again are you? I thought we'd agree to stop at the baby business after Nikki." Newt said. I just giggle at what Newt thought.

"No silly, no I'm not pregnant. You see Newt, today while I was cleaning Nikki's room, I saw her diary. I know this is kind of wrong but I read it." I told him.

"You did what?!" Newt exclaimed, shockingly. "I didn't even know she owned a diary."

"Yeah I know, I know it was wrong but anyway. I read it and did you know that our daughter has a crush on her best friend, Alfred?" I told him, squealing. Newt couldn't stop staring at me. I could swear for a second that I saw a tear in his eye. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Our daughter is growing up so fast." Newt said, wiping a tear. "And seeing Alfred and Nikki together brings back the memories of the two of us when we were their age." I rolled my eyes at Newt and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Newt, she's only ten, not twenty." I told him.

"I know but wouldn't she have to be married six years from now?" Newt asked. "Since in Bahavian culture it is a custom for a girl to be married after her Sweetishka? I just can't stand seeing my daughter turn into.....turn into.....turn into....."

"A young woman?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, that thing!" Newt says, heaving a deep sigh. I kissed Newt on the nose to make him feel better and as usual, it worked. The rest of the afternoon, Newt and I continued talking about Nikki and her little crush on Alfred. We thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Suddenly, Newt started kissing me on the lips. Its been a long time since we've done this, it felt so great. We were having so fun kissing each other that we didn't realize it was Nikki's dismissal time. She just barged in the house with Alfred and with another boy who looked like an African American. The three of them saw us kissing and looked at us skeptically.

"Gross! Get a room!" Nikki shouted from the living room. Alfred and the other boy nodded with agreement. Newt and I let go of the kiss and blushed. We went into the living room to welcome Nikki and her friends.

"Oops, sorry." I told Nikki. "Good afternoon, Alfred."

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Livingston!" Alfred greeted. Nikki turned to Newt and I.

"Mom, dad this is our new friend we met at school today, Carl Baxter." Nikki said, introducing the both of us. "Carl, these are my parents."

"What's up Mr. and Mrs. Livingston?" Carl asked. Carl's last name sounded unusually familiar to Newt and I. We looked at each other and then at Carl. His last name was the last name of Cory Baxter and he was married to Candy. Both of those two were African-Americans like Carl. I turned to Carl.

"Carl, is your mother's name Candy and your father's name is Cory?" I asked him. Carl looked at us, all shocked.

"How did you know my parents names?" Carl asked me, shockingly. Newt and I grinned at each other. Newt got a picture of me, him, Candy and Cory together with Sophie at the white house together with Chef Victor and former President Martinez twenty years ago. We showed the picture to Alfred, Nikki and Carl. The three kids looked at the two of us and at the picture, back and fourth. "No way! You were friends with my dad, my mom and my grandfather?!" He asked, incredulously.

"Yeah." I told him, smiling.

"Yo, who's the blond dude in the corner next to Mrs. Livingston?" Alfred asked. Newt raised his hand.

"That'd be me." Newt said. Alfred looked at the picture and back at the man in front of him.

"Wow, Mr. Livingston, you sure did change through twenty years have you?" Alfred asked, completely amazed.

"I guess." Newt said. Nikki was staring at the photo and faced me.

"Mom, who's that girl next to former President Martinez?" Nikki asked me.

"That was his daughter, Sophie and by now she's probably 28 years old." I told them. As the three kids were looking at the picture, somebody rang the doorbell. "Gee, I wonder who could that be." I opened the door, revealing Jewton having his arm around Anna's shoulder.

"Mom!" Jewton exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Jewton!" I exclaimed back, giving him a hug. I gave Anna a kiss on both cheeks. Anna went to her brother, Newt and gave him a hug.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Newt asked.

"Fine and I've missed you, bro." Anna said, smiling. Anna grew up to be a beautiful girl. She ended up having long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes which really bring out her beauty. She was tall, about five-six in height like Newt and I swear, she should be a model! My son didn't look half bad either. Although he looked more like Latino than Bahavian ever since he got brown contacts since he was tired of his hazel eyes, but he still looked like a handsome young man. Jewton went to his sister and started giving her a piggyback ride. Nikki loved it when her brother did that to her.

"Here you go, sis!" Jewton said, carrying Nikki and putting her on his back. He started going around the living room while Nikki was laughing hysterically. Jewton gently put her down on the couch. Nikki was red from laughing too much. I turned to Jewton.

"Jewton, what are you doing back so soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting you back 'til the weekend." Newt said, agreeing.

"Well, I have a surprise for Anna and I thought it would be great if my whole family were here to see this." Jewton said. Anna gave Jewton a kiss on the cheek.

"You do? Awww, buttercup,what is it?" Anna asked. Jewton then went down on his knees. He got a small green box out of his pocket. He opened the box and there revealed an engagement ring.

"Anna Newtisha Livingston, will you marry me?" Jewton asked. I could see Anna about to cry. I saw the three ten-year olds in one corner and the three of them rolled their eyes.

"Oh brother!" Alfred, Nikki and Carl exclaimed, together. Newt and I just laughed at the three of them. We looked back at Jewton, who was still on his knees. Anna then sighed dreamily and turned to Jewton.

"Yes Jewton, I would love to marry you!" Anna exclaimed, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. The ten year olds looked at the lovebirds disgustingly.

"Gross!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Get a room!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Or a _hotel_ room, then you can have _it_ in there." Carl exclaimed, laughing. Alfred and Nikki just looked at Carl. They gave him a look indicating that it wasn't funny. "Okay, I'll stop talking now." Jewton and Anna continued kissing each other deeply and passionately on the lips. Newt felt kind of weird seeing his sister kiss his stepson. He went up and broke the lovebirds apart.

"Okay, break it up Jewton. I have to talk to my sister." Newt said. Newt turned to Anna with a serious look on his face. "Sis, listen to me and listen carefully. You're twenty years old and you're still in college. You won't be done with college 'til a year or two. But I want you to finish college first before you marry Jewton. Okay? I don't want you to rely on me forever. If the time comes I'm not here then you have to help yourself, alright?" Anna smiled at Newt.

"Yes, bro!" She said, giving him a hug, This was so sweet! It was a brotherly-sisterly moment. That night; me, Newt, Alfred, Nikki, Carl, Jewton and Anna ended up having dinner at our house. Jewton and Anna finally agreed to be married three years from now. They'd both agree to always trust each other. Life was finally going well. During dinner, I could see Alfred and Nikki constantly blushing at each other. They were so cute! Newt and I smiled at how life was going. It was just a great sight. Well, this is pretty much the story of how Newt and I became married and how we had a daughter named Nikki or Nicole Adalita Livingston. This is me telling our story. Be prepared for Newt's version, coming up!

_**THE END**_


End file.
